El cuervo de nieve
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Tras meses de búsqueda y planear venganza, Yukishiro Tomoe ha encontrado por fin al asesino de su prometido... No es en nada como ella lo había imaginado. Conmovedora y espléndida serie de la célebre Krista Perry.
1. Capítulo 1

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Snow Raven, Chapter 1  
Autor: Krista Perry - kperry©aros..net  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Advertencia: Hay MUCHAS revelaciones de lo ocurrido en el pasaje  
Venganza del manga, y en los OAV (aunque tiendo a usar el manga  
como fuente principal).

¨

Vocabulario japonés:

_Hitokiri_: Literalmente, "asesino". El término usado para los más  
mortíferos y poderosos samurai asesinos usados por ambas partes  
del conflicto en la guerra Bakumatsu.

_Battousai_: Sobrenombre de Kenshin, dado por sus compañeros de  
armas. Juega con la palabra "battou-jitsu", el estilo de pelea de  
Kenshin, que implica desenvainar la espada y atacar en un único  
movimiento mortal.

_Ishin-shishi_: La facción imperialista que intentó y a la postre logró  
el derrocamiento del reinado de 300 años del shogunado, restituyó  
al emperador en el trono, y promovió la Restauración Meiji de fines  
del siglo XIX y comienzos del XX.

¨

**El Cuervo de Nieve, Capítulo 1**  
un Fanfic basado en Rurouni Kenshin  
escrito por Krista Perry  
traducción de Miguel García

¨

_Una lluvia de primavera,  
escarlata, trae muerte,  
y la esperanza se apaga dentro  
de atormentados ojos ámbar._

-extracto del diario privado de Yukishiro Tomoe

¨

«««»»»

Lo conozco de inmediato cuando lo veo.

--Lo conocerás por su cabello, niña --me dijo el anciano--.  
Completamente antinatural, así es. Cabello tan rojo como la sangre  
que ha derramado por las calles oscuras de Kioto con su espada  
inhumana.

Pero el anciano estaba equivocado. Su cabello no es en nada como  
la sangre. La sangre es de un color fuerte, vibrante. Su pelo es, en  
cambio, del color de las llamas cálidas que persisten en las brasas de  
una hoguera que se apaga; del color de una nube pálida teñida de  
carmesí por el atardecer antes de una tormenta.

No es en nada como lo había imaginado.

Imaginaba a un hombre inmenso, mayor, con un cuerpo grueso de  
músculos y surcado con cicatrices de batalla. Nunca, ni una sola  
vez en mis más negras fantasías vislumbré a este chico de rostro  
suave y de cabello ardiente --que parece tan frágil de cuerpo que  
es un asombro que pueda siquiera levantar las espadas que penden  
a su costado-- como al asesino de mi prometido.

Está sentado calladamente a la mesa mirando, sin mirar, el interior  
de una copa de sake. Y, a diferencia de los demás hombres del  
restaurante, ni siquiera levanta la vista cuando entro.

Me detengo sólo un momento, luego me siento a la mesa que está  
junto a la suya, con la espalda hacia él. Aún así, incluso ahora que  
no puedo verlo, ese primer momento queda marcado en el ojo de mi  
mente, y su imagen está todavía ante mí.

Pido sake frío, porque no tengo apetito. Y porque me siento  
repentinamente, desesperadamente confundida. Quizá un trago  
calme mis nervios.

No puedo estar confundida. No ahora, no después de todo este  
tiempo, después de haber llegado hasta aquí.

Se suponía que él sería un monstruo. Un demonio mortal de sed de  
sangre y maldad en un disfraz apenas humano. No este desolado  
hombre-niño de ojos vacíos, que parece tan perdido como yo me  
siento...

Me pregunto si puede sentirme cerca suyo. Si sus instintos de  
asesino pueden percibir mis intenciones hacia él... la promesa  
marcada a fuego en mi alma cuando recibí la noticia de que mi amado  
Akira-san había sido masacrado en las calles de Kioto por el asesino  
del Ishin Shishi...

_Voy a destruirte._

Pero el fuego detrás de mi convicción, que ha ardido con tanto brillo  
desde que salí de Edo, parece palidecer en su presencia.

Me llevo el sake a los labios y bebo, sintiendo profunda vergüenza  
de mí misma. ¿Cómo puedo vengar mi pérdida cuando me permito  
ser alejada de mi propósito simplemente porque él es joven?  
¿Simplemente porque no se ajusta a mi imagen hipotética de un  
hitokiri brutal?

No podía tener más de quince años... apenas un hombre por ley,  
y poco más que un niño en estatura. Como mínimo, tres años  
completos menor que yo...

Tan absorta estoy en esas ideas tumultuosas, que advierto  
demasiado tarde que he atraído la atención de un par de hombres  
verdaderamente brutos. Levanto la vista mientras ellos se acercan  
con paso ebrio hasta mi mesa, y no puedo sino notar la ironía de  
que el grueso par se asemeja más a mi imagen mental del asesino  
de mi prometido que el chico que está detrás mío.

--Oye, niña --dice uno de ellos; un hombre cuyo cuello es tan grueso  
como el tronco de un árbol, cuya quijada es cuadrada y sólida como  
la piedra.

Su compañero, un hombre no tan musculoso, con dientes superiores  
que le asoman por sobre el labio inferior, se me acerca, y puedo oler  
la fetidez abrumadora del sake en su aliento:

--¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a brindar?

Devuelvo en silencio la mirada inestable del hombre, con mi respuesta  
contenida en los ojos. Asimismo, soy incapaz de mostrar en mi  
expresión el miedo repentino que me llena el alma. Por una vez,  
mi máscara protectora de impasividad, que tan bien esconde las  
penas, alegrías y deseos de mi alma interior, me sirve bien. Mejor  
parecer indiferente que temerosa con este tipo de gente, puesto que  
el miedo no hace sino alimentar sus naturalezas agresivas.

Pero al parecer no es así esta vez. Mi aparente impavidez lo  
enfurece a él y a su compañero. El hombre del cuello grueso pega  
un puñetazo en la mesa, pero aún así no retrocedo, ni aun cuando  
me grita en la cara.

--¡Mira, mujerzuela malagradecida! ¡Somos los líderes del clan Aizu  
del Ishin Shishi! ¡Arriesgamos la vida y matamos día y noche por  
ustedes, perros! ¡Están en deuda con nosotros!

El terror me cierra la garganta, y no puedo responder, incluso si así lo  
deseara. Aún así, como en un actor de No, mi máscara impasible se  
mantiene en su lugar.

--Mentirosos --murmura despacio alguien al otro lado del salón--.  
Aizu está de lado del Shogunado, idiotas.

--¿Quién dijo eso? --El hombre se vuelve hacia el que habló, con la  
mano en la empuñadura de la espada, pero quienquiera que se  
haya atrevido a hablar cae en silencio bajo esa mirada intimidatoria.  
Aunque así sea, le estoy agradecida, por desviar de mí la atención  
de estos hombres.

El hombre de aliento fuerte ríe entre dientes.

--Olvídalo. Ruido sin importancia, nada más --dice.

El bruto asiente y mira con una sonrisa de perdonavidas a la gente  
que ahora está espantada ante la amenaza de su acero.

--El que habló está de suerte hoy --advierte.

Y se vuelve hacia mí de nuevo, con sus intenciones previas ahora  
aumentadas en su sonrisa lujuriosa. No, por favor, no... Por favor,  
que me dejen en paz...

El miedo me aprieta el pecho, y puedo sentirme el corazón  
martillear en los oídos cuando él intenta tomarme de la muñeca  
con una mano inmensa y carnosa...

--Los que están de suerte son ustedes --dice una voz suave y  
aguda detrás mío, y siento la respiración atorárseme en la garganta  
ante el sonido de esa voz--. Si hubieran desenvainado las espadas,  
estarían peleando conmigo.

--¿Qué...?

El hombre de cuello grueso se da vuelta, con los ojos llameando  
de cólera, aferrando la empuñadura de su espada, presto en su  
cólera de ebrio a matar al ofensivo interlocutor...

Pero el chico ya está allí. De pie, aunque nunca lo sentí siquiera  
moverse de su asiento. Empequeñecido ante el hombre borracho,  
que es de dos veces su tamaño en altura y ancho.

Y los ojos del chico ya no están vacíos. Arden con el ámbar de un  
fuego frío al impedir, con el movimiento rápido como el rayo de una  
mano grácil, que el bruto desenvaine la espada, bloqueando el pomo  
con la palma.

El inmenso hombre de cuello grueso se esfuerza contra la mano del  
chico para desenvainar la espada... y no puede moverse.

Me pregunto por un breve momento por qué ese hombre gigantesco  
no hace algo tan simple como golpear al chico con un puño, romperlo  
como a una ramita...

...pero entonces veo el miedo puro en los ojos del hombre más  
grande, mientras mira al muchacho calmado e inhumanamente  
fuerte que tiene delante. Y en ese momento, veo también en su  
cara la patente comprensión de que, de hacer hasta el más ínfimo  
movimiento de amenaza contra este chico, o contra cualquier otra  
persona... nunca más volverá a respirar.

Porque la promesa incontestable de muerte silenciosa, veloz, brilla  
en los ojos de párpados caídos del chico.

--Una palabra de advertencia --murmura el chico en esa voz baja  
y sedosa; un sonido suave, pero teñido de amenaza innegable--:  
Habrá otra revuelta más. No hay cabida en Kioto ahora para  
hipócritas como ustedes. Si valoran sus vidas, vuelvan pronto al  
campo.

Sus palabras quedas parecen derretir el temor de los demás  
parroquianos, restaurando su valor frente a estos opresores.

--¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! --concuerda un hombre, blandiendo  
un puño hacia el aspirante a Ishin Shishi.

--¡No se acerquen a Kioto, charlatanes! --exclama otro.

Los dos hombres miran de uno a otro lado llenos de confusión,  
y me asombra cuán rápido su amenaza es reducida a mera  
fanfarronada ante el poder verdadero. Aún así, incluso ahora,  
el hombre más grande gruñe, la confusión volviéndosele furia  
ante la humillación, con sus puños enormes apretándose...

--Váyanse --dice el joven, tan tenuemente esta vez, que sólo los  
hombres y yo podemos oírle--. Por su propia cuenta, o con mi...  
ayuda. Ustedes eligen.

Sus ojos entornados son como mares de oro fundido; calmos, aunque  
prestos a consumir en llamas a cualquiera que cometa la insensatez  
de adentrarse en sus profundidades.

He olvidado cómo respirar.

El hombre grande aprieta los dientes. Los puños le tiemblan, con los  
nudillos blancos... luego, lentamente, los suelta. Con los ojos bajos,  
se abre camino a empujones desde mi mesa y hasta la puerta, con  
su amigo siguiéndole de cerca.

El joven los mira irse (¿cuándo empecé a pensar en él como en un  
joven y no como un chico?), luego se hurga en una manga hasta  
sacar unas monedas, que arroja sobre la mesa junto a su comida sin  
terminar. Hace una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza al propietario  
al caminar con una gracia silenciosa e inconsciente hacia la puerta.

--Perdón por los problemas --dice.

--¡No, descuide! --responde el dueño, aferrando su bandeja contra  
el pecho y haciendo una profunda reverencia--. ¡Gracias!

Pero cuando se yergue, el joven ya se ha adentrado en la noche.

La conversación estalla de inmediato a mi alrededor, mientras me  
quedo sentada, inmóvil, con el corazón martilleándome en el pecho,  
mis manos hormigueando, empuñadas sobre la mesa ante mí.

--Qué chico tan fuerte...

--Sí... Como un guerrero de justicia.

Un comentario ridículo, considero. Los desvaríos de alguien que  
ha bebido demasiado...

_Justicia..._

Me miro las manos y veo que tiemblan.

Y me doy cuenta, sólo ahora que él ya se ha ido, de que nunca  
me miró siquiera.

¨

«««»»»

Viene una tormenta.

Una brisa fría me roza el cabello contra la cara, y puedo oler la lluvia  
en el viento, mientras camino despacio por la noche húmeda de Kioto.  
Nubes, gris y ceniza, corren atravesando la cara llena de la luna,  
y las calles oscuras brillan mojadas por un aguacero anterior.

Tengo los pensamientos embotados por el sake. No consigo que la  
imagen del chico... del hitokiri... salga de mi cabeza...

No puedo sino preguntarme... cómo se verían sus ojos cuando  
mató a Akira-san...

El viento sopla, frío y húmedo. El trueno retumba en la distancia,  
aunque la lluvia no cae.

"Murió como un samurai honorable", me dijo mi padre mientras yo  
me arrodillaba insensiblemente, con el pincel de caligrafía aún  
puesto, paralizado, sobre la carta inconclusa que le había estado  
componiendo a mi amado. Una gran mancha de tinta derramada se  
esparció lentamente por el pergamino, ahogando mis sentimientos  
a medio formar, sellándolos para siempre a la mirada humana. Pero  
recuerdo todavía las palabras.

Ven a casa, había dicho la carta. No creas que, porque las sonrisas  
no acuden a mí con facilidad, no me brindas alegría...

"Peleando por la gloria del Shogunado contra el hitokiri del Ishin  
Shishi", continuó mi padre. "Los informes dicen que su espada es la  
única que le ha dejado una marca a ese asesino sanguinario..."

Como si el saber que Akira-san había derramado la sangre de otro  
antes de caer pudiera aliviar mi dolor, restaurar mi felicidad...

Pude haberlo mantenido a salvo en Edo con lágrimas... o hasta con  
una sola sonrisa... pero el miedo mantuvo mi máscara impasible  
firmemente en su lugar, alejando a aquel que me habría amado para  
siempre...

Y ahora... Ahora que he venido a vengarlo después de tanto tiempo,  
el sake me nubla la mente y ni siquiera puedo recordar su cara.

En cambio, mi mente está llena de imágenes de cálido cabello rojo.  
De ojos fríos color ámbar. Y de una voz como el roce del ala de una  
mariposa contra el pétalo de una flor...

--¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude...!

Mis pensamientos son traídos de un tirón al presente por ese grito,  
que viene de la calle oscura extendida ante mí... y el corazón se  
me congela en el pecho al oír el grito ser silenciado súbitamente,  
mojadamente... seguido por el sonido de carne golpeando el suelo  
de piedra...

--Nada personal --dice una voz rasposa y profunda desde la  
oscuridad, e, incluso mientras la sangre se me hiela de terror, me  
llena una extraña sensación de alivio al descubrir que no es del  
chico--. Pero me estorbabas.

Tengo que huir. Tengo que alejarme de este lugar, rápido...

--Lo mataste, aunque no era ninguna amenaza.

Ah...

Es él. Está aquí... perdido en las sombras de la calle por  
delante de mí...

--Me estorbaba --repite la voz áspera--. Conque... tú eres  
el Hitokiri Battousai.

Tengo que huir.

Pero no lo hago.

--¿Qué quieres?

Incluso ahora, su voz, aunque llena de tensión, es queda,  
desprovista de vanidad.

--Te conozco --dice la otra voz--. Llevo mucho tiempo  
observándote. Quiero... tu vida.

Y el repentino, estridente sonido de acero chocando llena la noche.

No puedo moverme. No puedo huir.

Ni siquiera cuando los dos combatientes saltan de las sombras  
delante de mí, ni siquiera cuando la luna rompe por entre las nubes  
de tormenta, iluminando de súbito la escena con una umbrosa  
luz pálida.

El hombre de voz áspera es enorme, incluso más grande que el  
hombre de la taberna. Empuña sus espadas, conectadas por los  
mangos con una cadena, que de algún modo ha envuelto en torno  
al delgado cuerpo del chico, aprisionándole los brazos contra los  
costados...

El hombre gigante lanza su katana a la cabeza del chico... pero el  
chico, moviéndose tan rápido que apenas puedo verlo, esquiva y  
atrapa la espada por el mango unido a la cadena, en el momento  
que el hombre salta sobre él para dar el golpe mortal...

El chico ruge un grito de batalla al partir al hombre en dos desde  
el hombro hasta el muslo con la espada encadenada... y la sangre  
cae cubriéndome entera, de pies a cabeza...

Las dos mitades del hombre caen al suelo. Y el chico aterriza de pie  
ligeramente, de espaldas hacia mí...

Sangre. Sangre... Tanta...

No puedo pensar.

Hay sangre por todas partes. En ríos oscuros por el suelo, en  
manchas sobre la piel de mis manos y cara, empapando mi kimono.

En la lluvia, que cae del cielo.

Y, mientras las cadenas sueltas caen de alrededor de su cuerpo,  
él está de pie con la espalda hacia mí, pero la rigidez de su porte  
me dice que sabe que estoy aquí.

--Ciruela blanca --le oigo musitar en voz tenue.

Mi perfume, me doy cuenta con sorpresa insensible... ¿Puede  
percibir su aroma entre tanta sangre?

Tiene los hombros caídos y tensos, y casi puedo oírle pensar que  
he visto demasiado, que sé demasiado, que tengo que morir...

Extrañamente, no tengo miedo. Quizá por el martilleo de mi corazón,  
por mi repentino mareo, por la negrura que tirita en los bordes de  
mi visión, amenazando con tragarse mi consciencia aquí mismo.

Pero no puedo desmayarme ahora...

--Vine --digo en un susurro--, en agradecimiento por lo que  
hiciste en la taberna.

Y, cuando las palabras dejan mis labios, estoy sorprendida de  
descubrir que son la verdad.

Él se paraliza ante el sonido de mi voz. Luego, despacio, se vuelve  
a mirarme. Tiene la cara lívida, marcada con una expresión de  
espanto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Y al mirarlo, a los ojos por primera vez... noto la cicatriz de su mejilla  
izquierda. Una línea oscura y delgada que le corre desde el borde  
externo del ojo hasta el mentón.

_...su espada es la única que le ha dejado una marca..._

Por un momento, sin mirar, el cuerpo a mis pies es el cadáver de  
mi amado. La llovizna de sangre, que cae del cielo contra mi cara,  
es suya.

E incluso ahora, no puedo recordar su cara...

...porque sólo puedo ver la expresión sobresaltada de aquel que  
me protegió en una pequeña taberna hace apenas unos minutos.

Sus ojos color ámbar son fieros y atrapados, como aquellos de un  
tigre feroz que se encuentra inesperadamente enjaulado tras  
barrotes de acero. Sólo que yo he abierto la puerta por voluntad  
propia y estoy parada, esperando. Y, mientras su puño se aprieta en  
torno a la empuñadura de la espada, puedo ver al tigre debatiéndose  
para decidir si saltar y desgarrar la garganta de su captor... o  
permanecer enjaulado.

--Ha llovido sangre en estos tiempos trágicos --digo casi sin voz.

Él se detiene, con la indecisión brillando de repente en su ojos  
grandes y salvajes.

--Pero... --digo en murmullo--. Tú eres el que hace llover, ¿no es  
verdad?

Lentamente... el brillo feroz se le disipa de los ojos. Y ahora, ya  
no es un hitokiri, sino un chico de nuevo.

_Un desolado hombre-niño de ojos vacíos..._

Me mira en un silencio agobiado y lleno de horror. La espada resbala  
de la sujeción laxa de su mano inerte y manchada de sangre, hasta  
caer sobre el suelo de piedra.

_...que parece tan perdido como yo me siento..._

La oscuridad me traga entonces, y le doy la bienvenida.

«««»»»


	2. Capítulo 2

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Snow Raven, Chapter 2  
Autor: Krista Perry - kperry©aros..net  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Advertencia: Hay MUCHAS revelaciones de lo ocurrido en el pasaje  
Venganza del manga, y en los OAV (aunque tiendo a usar el manga  
como fuente principal).

¨

**El Cuervo de Nieve, Capítulo 2**  
un Fanfic basado en Rurouni Kenshin  
escrito por Krista Perry  
traducción de Miguel García

¨

_Anciana, por el invierno tocada,  
rememora una Muerte no tan fría;  
con ojos de un cálido violeta._

- extracto del diario privado de Yukishiro Tomoe

¨

«««»»»

Sol...

Calidez contra mi cara, rojo brillante a través de mis párpados...

Rojo...

El repentino, oscuro recuerdo de sangre. De lluvia. De caer... en  
las profundidades de ojos perdidos, de color ámbar...

Al levantarse de mi mente la niebla del sueño, el corazón se me  
acelera de sorpresa.

Estoy viva.

El chico... ¿no me mató?

Pestañeo contra la luz del amanecer que se filtra por una ventana  
de papel de arroz, y descubro que estoy en un entorno desconocido.  
Un cuarto extraño. Un suave futon debajo mío, una colcha puesta  
sobre mí.

Y él está sentado allí. Apoyado contra el marco de la ventana, con los  
hombros encorvados, una mano descansando ligera sobre su rodilla  
doblada. Su cabeza está levemente agachada; su pelo ardiente,  
iluminado por el brillo de la mañana, cuelga sobre sus ojos cerrados.  
Una respiración larga, lenta... casi un suspiro... susurra por entre  
sus labios abiertos apenas.

Durmiendo.

Extraño, cómo nunca se me ocurrió que un hitokiri pudiera dormir...  
como cualquier persona normal...

Y dormido, es tan... distinto. La disposición dura de su quijada se  
ha hablandado, la fría ira que revestía su cara en medio de la batalla  
se ha hecho más suave.

Silenciosa, con cuidado, me incorporo, esperando en parte que se  
despierte de un salto con mi movimiento. Pero ni siquiera se mueve.  
Y al mirarlo más detenidamente... lo caído de sus hombros habla  
de un profundo cansancio; un agotamiento dentro de él que me  
sorprende. Porque no vi ni traza de fatiga semejante anoche,  
cuando...

...cuando mató a ese hombre. Cuando hizo que la sangre lloviera  
sobre la noche.

Su espada yace, envainada, a apenas una mano de distancia.

Y está dormido.

Vulnerable.

Es mi enemigo. El que mató a mi amado.

Si tuviera mi tanto en la mano en este momento, podría...

Podría...

Nada... no podría... hacer nada.

Porque la vista de él, tan apacible ahora después de la violencia  
de la noche previa, me hace temblar el alma con un extraño dolor...  
casi como...

Ah... No entiendo...

¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Acércate a él, había dicho el anciano. Encuentra su debilidad.  
Entonces ven y dínosla. Cobraremos tu venganza por ti. No  
necesitas manchar tus lindas manitos con la sangre de ese  
asesino asqueroso.

Las palabras hacen eco en mi mente, y me aferro a ellas,  
esforzándome por renovar el sentido de mi propósito.

Mi propósito, que me fue quitado tan inesperadamente por el sonido  
de la voz de este joven, por la mirada yerma y atormentada de sus  
ojos...

Bueno. Estoy cerca de él ahora. La oportunidad ha caído en mis  
brazos expectantes, y aún así... ahora... me descubro renuente a  
aprovecharla.

Porque, en lugar de matarme, me ha traído aquí.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de dónde es "aquí". ¿Su casa?

¿Por qué me trajo aquí? Lo vi matar. Debe entender que sé que es  
el hitokiri del Ishin Shishi. Y en estos tiempos peligrosos, donde una  
palabra traidora al oído equivocado puede costar vidas, incluso si  
optó por no matarme, hubiera sido más inteligente, más seguro  
para él, dejarme allí donde me desmayé en la calle empapada de  
sangre. De seguro él sabe eso.

¿Por qué, entonces...?

Noto que hay libros esparcidos sobre el piso, y en una mesilla  
junto a donde él está sentado, inmóvil. Un libro sobre la mesa   
yace abierto boca abajo para marcar la página.

A él... ¿Le gusta leer?

¿Qué hace un hitokiri, cuando no está matando?

Me deslizo de debajo de la colcha y, con el mayor silencio posible,  
doblo la colcha y el futon, apilándolos ordenadamente en el rincón.  
Recojo los libros del piso y los pongo en una pila recta junto a la  
mesa.

Él duerme incluso ahora.

Me alegra. No quiero estar en su cuarto cuando despierte. Y quiero  
averiguar más acerca de dónde estoy sin tener que preocuparme  
por él.

Por que él intervenga, quiero decir...

Dándole una última y larga mirada, abro la puerta corrediza  
de pantalla y salgo a un largo pasillo, mirando mi entorno,  
preguntándome qué debo hacer a continuación. Hmm... demasiado  
grande para ser una casa. ¿Una posada, entonces?

--De modo que has salido por fin --dice una voz, baja y tirante,  
y me doy vuelta, sobresaltada, para encontrarme mirando hacia  
abajo, a una pequeña y delgada anciana de cabello gris, que me  
mira frunciendo el ceño severamente. Estira la mano por detrás  
de mí para cerrar la puerta corrediza, pero luego se detiene al  
notar el futon doblado y al joven. Que sigue durmiendo  
apaciblemente.

Cuando vuelve a poner la mirada en mí, tiene los ojos todavía  
severos, pero suavizados por el asombro.

--Ven, niña --dice en voz queda, cerrando la puerta--. Tú y yo  
tenemos que hablar.

--Sí --concuerdo.

El ceño de la anciana se distiende aún más.

--Sígueme --murmura, volviéndose para caminar por el pasillo--.  
Podemos hablar en la cocina. Tengo huéspedes importantes a  
quienes dar de comer, y un desayuno que preparar.

Luego musita:

--Nunca había visto a Himura-san dormir tan profundamente...

La sigo en silencio.

Himura. Su verdadero nombre, entonces. No Hitokiri Battousai.

Me trajo aquí. Debió haberme cargado.

Me pregunto... qué se sentía. No recuerdo...

Akira-san nunca me cargó, nunca me tomó en sus brazos de ese  
modo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad...

El olor de arroz y sopa de miso cocinándose llena el aire. La  
anciana me guía hasta la cocina, donde varias ollas de comida  
están hirviendo sobre pequeñas hornillas.

--Bien --dice, cerrando detrás de ambas la puerta corrediza de la  
cocina--. No debemos molestarlo ahora. Ese pobre niño duerme  
muy poco. Ahora, mi nombre es Okami Yui. Soy la dueña de esta  
posada.

--Yukishiro Tomoe --respondo con una cortés reverencia--. Yo...

He abandonado mi familia y mi posición, no tengo a nadie, y no me  
queda nada salvo mi pena, y un deseo de venganza que se ha vuelto  
enredado y confuso desde que miré anoche los ojos del asesino de mi  
prometido...

--Yo... Estoy sola --musito.

Ella clava la mirada en mí por un momento largo.

--Sola --repite--. ¿Tan sola, que sigues a un desconocido en la  
noche?

Así que él le contó. Probablemente ella sabe todo lo que ocurrió.  
Lo que significa que también está al tanto de que sé quién es él.

--Él... me salvó de unos hombres...

--Sí, sí, ya sé todo eso. --Me mira atentamente, con ojos  
penetrantes.-- Lo que quiero saber es... habiendo atestiguado  
por ti misma el derramamiento de sangre... ¿qué piensas de él?

Titubeo. --...No sé.

--¿Te produce miedo?

--Sí.

_Pero no por la razón que cree._

--¿Planeas marcharte ahora?

--...No.

Tiene los ojos duros, la mirada cortante:

--¿Por qué no? Ya sabes quién es él y lo que es. Es el hitokiri  
del Ishin Shishi. Incluso en medio de esta guerra, su ocupación  
es el derramamiento de sangre de la más terrible índole.

--Lo sé.

--¿Y quieres quedarte con él ahora, aun sabiendo eso? ¿Por qué?

_Porque voy a destruirlo. Porque no puedo soportar destruirlo. Porque  
me he visto a mí misma en sus ojos y ahora estoy extraviada, y  
necesito volver a encontrarme..._

--Porque... me ayudó. Y no tengo otro lugar adonde ir.

Ella me mira por un momento largo, como tratando de ver más allá  
de mis palabras y dentro de mi corazón oculto. Pero estoy segura   
de que no puede ver tan adentro, porque ni Akira-san, que me amó,  
pudo jamás...

Por último, mi respuesta, o lo que sea que ella cree ver en mi cara,  
parece satisfacerla, porque su mirada fría se derrite por completo y  
me mira extrañamente satisfecha.

--Ah --dice por fin--. Ya veo. --Y asiente con una mirada de tanto  
entendimiento que casi creo que comprende.

Pero, ¿cómo podría, cuando ni yo misma me entiendo?

--En fin. --Me hace una seña para que me siente sobre un tatami,  
donde se han colocado dos puestos--. ¿Te gustaría desayunar?

Pestañeo con sorpresa.

--Gracias.

¨

«««»»»

El té está casi hirviendo. Sostengo la taza ondeada en las manos,  
dejando que su calor penetre mis dedos fríos antes de llevármela  
cuidadosamente a los labios.

--Y bien --dice Okami-san, levantando la mano para meterse unos  
mechones sueltos de cabello gris-hierro detrás de una oreja--. Sólo  
para que sepas, logré quitarle todas las manchas de sangre a tu  
kimono. Ya está tendido, y debería estar listo en la tarde.

Así que ahí estaba. Bajo la mano para alisar inconscientemente el  
suave algodón de la yukata blanca y limpia con la que desperté.

--Perdón por las molestias...

Cuando las palabras dejan mi boca, pienso en lo extraño que es  
disculparse por algo así. Lo extraño que es estar discutiendo una  
cosa semejante durante el desayuno. _Dispense usted por tener que  
lavar de mi kimono la sangre de un hombre asesinado. Y gracias por  
dejarme pernoctar en el dormitorio del asesino..._

Ella resopla suavemente antes de beber un sorbo de té.

--No es molestia, linda. Ya he lavado suficiente ropa manchada  
de sangre en mi época para saber cómo manejar un kimono. Y  
creo que logré lavar la mayor parte de la sangre de tu piel, pero  
igual querrás darte un baño después, sólo por si acaso.

Los ojos se me agrandan:

--Entonces usted... yo creí que él... --Me miro, y siento una  
punzada de alivio por un miedo que no me atrevía a expresar ni  
a mí misma.

Okami-san mira mi cara, y de repente suelta una risita:

--¿Himura-san, cambiarte de ropa? ¡Válgame, no!

La idea parece serle asombrosamente graciosa, porque se seca  
lágrimas de risa de las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

--Tomoe-san, muy hitokiri será, pero en... otros asuntos... es  
un niño bastante inocente. Hasta anoche, ni siquiera estaba  
segura de que entendiera lo que era una muchacha.

Pestañeo, sin saber bien cómo responder a tal revelación.

--Debo decir --continúa con agrado-- que estoy bastante aliviada,  
francamente. Siempre está tan pálido y tan serio, sin hablar nunca  
en realidad hasta que una se dirige a él directamente. ¡Y anoche es  
la primera vez que lo veo sonrojarse! Creo que nunca voy a olvidar  
la cara que puso cuando lo sorprendí intentando entrar a escondidas,  
cargándote en brazos. La cara le se puso casi del color del pelo,  
diría yo, y empezó de inmediato a tartamudear explicaciones... --dice,  
y ríe suavemente, con un afecto que me sorprende.

Esto... No puedo imaginar al guerrero oscuro de anoche sonrojándose  
ni tartamudeando.

Pero por otro lado... el chico que dormía esta mañana...

El escepticismo debe vérseme claramente en la mirada, porque ella  
me sonríe con un brillo perspicaz, casi pícaro, en los ojos.

--Tomoe-san, confía en mí. He sabido que ha enfrentado a algunos  
de los hombres más peligrosos sin temor... y sin embargo, nunca lo  
he visto tan aliviado como cuando me hice cargo de la situación y lo  
mandé a lavarse. Créeme, querida, tu virtud está a salvo con él.  
Creo que hubiera preferido dejarte dormir ensangrentada antes que  
atreverse a tratar de limpiarte él mismo.

--Ah...

Bajo la vista brevemente para mirar al interior de mi té... no segura  
del todo de cómo sentirme con sus palabras tranquilizadoras.  
Aliviada, sí. Pero también...

--En fin, vayamos al grano --dice, la cara enseriándosele una vez  
más, aunque sin la dureza de la desconfianza exhibida previamente.

--Yo... --me apresuro a decir-- lo consideraría un gran honor si me  
permitiera ganarme mi estadía ayudando con la cocina y el aseo.

Ella sonríe:

--Te lo agradecería mucho, linda. Pero eso no es de lo que quería  
hablarte.

Yo pestañeo:

--Entonces...

--Se trata de Himura-san --dice--. Y de por qué voy a dejar que  
te quedes.

--Ah...

Bajo mi taza con manos que tiemblan levemente. Una parte mía  
desea saber... Pero otra parte de mí tiene miedo. Si sé más de él,  
si se hace aún más humano en mis ojos, cómo voy a poder...

Y otra parte de mí me susurra que ya es demasiado tarde...

La anciana baja la mirada y golpetea ausentemente con los palillos  
contra su tazón de arroz.

--Le has visto los ojos --murmura.

Después de un momento, me doy cuenta de que es una pregunta.

--Sí...

--Ay, Tomoe-san --dice, con su voz tenue repentinamente delgada  
de congoja--. Si supieras... si tan sólo lo hubieras visto antes...

Un pequeño nudo de temor enfermizo se me empieza a formar en  
el estómago.

--¿Antes?

--Lo conozco desde hace más de un año --dice Okami-san en voz  
queda--. Desde que Kogoro-sama lo trajo a Kioto para que fuera   
el hitokiri del Ishin Shishi. Tenía apenas catorce años.

Sus palabras caen sobre mí como agua helada. Yo estaba en lo  
correcto. Apenas un niño...

--También era callado entonces, y tan serio, pero, ay, qué amor  
de niño. Hasta me ayudaba con la posada. Siempre estaba lavando  
platos, limpiando el piso y lavando ropa sin que se lo pidieran  
siquiera, antes de ese primer... --Se interrumpe, mueve la cabeza  
y sonríe con melancolía, aunque hay un dejo de tristeza en la  
expresión--. Y esos ojos... Nunca se ve ahora, pero eran de un  
suavísimo color lavanda... --Se detiene, restregándose la frente con  
dedos delgados y arrugados--. Muy hitokiri habrá de ser, y el cielo  
sabe lo mucho que lo necesitamos. Pero hace apenas un año, era  
un niño en todos los aspectos que importaban. Lleno de idealismo   
y emoción... e inocencia... compasión...

Eso último es dicho con una pena que me conmueve el alma, y sin  
embargo...

Y sin embargo no puedo creerle. ¿Cómo es posible que el asesino  
que vi anoche hubiera podido ser lo que ella dice? Lejos más probable  
era que hubiese sido un muchacho delincuente, enojado con todos y  
con todo, buscando una excusa para desquitarse de su dolor...

...como otro muchacho joven e iracundo que concozco...

--Crié tres hijos --dice Okami-san, como si me leyera la mente.  
Me está mirando de nuevo, con una mirada pesada--. Sé cómo son   
los chicos. Pendencieros y revoltosos, muchas veces egoístas y  
superficiales... Pero no Himura-san. Ay, lo que daría por que esos  
tres tarambanas míos tuvieran siquiera la mitad de su alma...

Y contra mi voluntad, quizá por la insistencia de su voz, trato de  
imaginarlo como ella lo describe. Trato de imaginármelo sin esos  
ojos que arden de frialdad, o que no son extraviados y vacíos...  
sino cálidos y llenos de compasión...

Ojos como... los de Akira-san...

La taza empieza a resbalarse de mis dedos insensibles. Rápidamente,  
pongo la palma de la mano izquierda bajo la taza para evitar que  
caiga.

Ah... ¿por qué no dejan de temblar mis manos?

--Pobre niño --murmura Okami-san. Cómo deseo que se calle, que  
termine, que no hable más de él. Pero ella me niega mi deseo  
inexpresado--. Deseaba tanto ayudar a la gente...

--Deseaba... --repito, notando el tiempo pasado, sabiendo incluso  
mientras lo hago que estoy dando palos de ciego--. ¿Acaso ya no...?

Todos los asesinos fueron inocentes, después de todo. No importa  
cuán puro su pasado, nada cambia para mí si ya no...

--No, no --dice ella con firmeza--. Desde luego que aún desea  
ayudar. Pero... --Se interrumpe, y aunque estoy ansiosa por oír su  
capitulación, estoy sentada en silencio y espero a que continúe.

--...pero tantas muertes --dice, fatigada--. Y es tan niño todavía...  
pero ahora, tan viejo...

"...y... esos ojos...

La forma en que ella habla... con la voz llena de un dolor indefinible.  
Como si supiera lo que sentí cuando lo vi.

Tal vez no soy sólo yo. Tal vez todo aquel que mira al interior de  
esos ojos se pierde...

Y Okami-san está hablando de nuevo, sólo que su mirada hasta  
hace poco aguda está ahora nublada y distante:

--Nunca voy a olvidar el día que llegó a la casa después de su  
primer... encargo. Toda vida y calidez se le había ido de los ojos;  
el violeta se había descolorido hasta ser de un gris casi traslúcido.  
Me asusté, y le pregunté si se encontraba bien... Y dijo, "Estoy  
bien. De todos modos no importa, ¿cierto? Tengo que pelear por  
la nueva era. Eso es todo".

"Creo recordar haber llorado por él entonces...

Está llorando por él ahora. Pero su mirada es tan distante, que me  
pregunto si lo sabe siquiera. Las lentas lágrimas que salen se pierden  
en las arrugas profundas de sus ojos...

--Y después de cada nuevo encargo, yo podía verle incluso ese gris  
turbio de los ojos ser tragado de a poco, carcomido por ese color  
ámbar vacío, terrible...

"Pobre niño --musita--. Pobre niño...

No más. No puedo soportarlo.

--¿Por qué --pregunto por fin-- me cuenta eso?

Ella se sobresalta ante el sonido de mi voz, y me mira como sin  
entender por un momento, como viéndome por primera vez.  
Luego, despacio, menea la cabeza, y sacude una mano arrugada a  
la altura de la sien, como si ahuyentara a los recuerdos como quien  
espanta una polilla. Cuando levanta la mirada para encontrar la mía  
una vez más, sus ojos ancianos son de nuevo agudos y claros. No  
nota --o no hace caso de-- las huellas de las lágrimas en su piel  
rugosa.

--Porque --responde-- anoche, por primera vez desde que se  
convirtió en el hitokiri, volví a verle un pequeñísimo brillo de  
vida auténtica en los ojos.

Ah.

Cielo santo...

--Y es por eso --dice, asintiendo con expresión severa-- que voy  
a dejar que te quedes.

«««»»»


	3. Capítulo 3a

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Snow Raven, Chapter 3(a)  
Autor: Krista Perry - kperry©aros..net  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Advertencia: Hay MUCHAS revelaciones de lo ocurrido en el pasaje  
Venganza del manga, y en los OAV (aunque tiendo a usar el manga  
como fuente principal).

¨

**El Cuervo de Nieve, Capítulo 3(a)**  
un Fanfic basado en Rurouni Kenshin  
escrito por Krista Perry  
traducción de Miguel García

¨

_Por la esperanza de calor  
Mi fría mano vengativa es detenida  
La lluvia escarlata queda en suspenso..._

- extracto del diario privado de Yukishiro Tomoe

¨

«««»»»

Ayudo a Okami-san a preparar el desayuno en silencio, conteniendo  
los pensamientos turbulentos y los sentimientos dentro de mí al  
mantener las manos ocupadas. Una tarea fácil, puesto que hay  
mucho que hacer. Al parecer, no soy la única que está de visita  
aquí. Kogoro Katsura, líder del clan Choshu del Ishin Shishi, y  
muchos de sus hombres, pernoctaron en esta posada.

Como si no bastara estar bajo el mismo techo que su joven hitokiri...

No me importan nada sus causas... sus guerras, estos hombres que  
no desean el honor de los días de antaño, y que derraman tanta  
sangre por causa de su descontento...

Recuerdo muy claramente lo que mi padre sentía hacia estos  
hombres. Demasiado mayor y frágil para pelear junto al resto del  
ejército del shogunado, mi padre protestaba amargamente contra  
esos rebeldes, a menudo y en voz muy alta, en la intimidad de  
nuestra casa, como si sus solas palabras fueran lo bastante fuertes  
para cruzar las distancias y hacerlos caer muertos a todos. Hervía  
ante esa falta de respeto por las viejas tradiciones de honor y gloria;  
ante ese odio por el Japón, porque se atrevieran a rechazar su  
herencia divina para adoptar las costumbres de los mismos invasores  
extranjeros que nos robarían nuestro orgullo e identidad.

Y cuando llegaron a nosotros las noticias de la muerte de Akira-san,  
los arrebatos de mi padre se incrementaron en frecuencia, si bien  
disminuyeron en volumen. En vez de gritar su odio por el Ishin Shishi  
a los cielos, se lo musitaba a las paredes con una intensidad tal, que  
parecía cargar la atmósfera como el rayo antes de la furia de una  
tormenta.

Todavía no sé bien cuál de los métodos de expresar su odio era  
el más inquietante.

Quizá la versión callada de la cólera de mi padre fuera por reverencia  
a los muertos; quizá por respeto a mí, y a mi pena de rostro pálido y  
ojos abatidos. Pero yo le hacía poco caso. Después de todo, no era  
la causa de los Ishin Shishi la que había muerto a mi amado. Había  
sido un solo hombre...

¿O no?

Ah, tantas cosas han cambiado... tantas de mis nociones  
preconcebidas han quedado deshechas desde que lo encontré,  
aunque han sido poco más de unas cuantas horas...

Reviso la olla de arroz, revolviéndola un poco para ver si el está lo  
bastante blando y grumoso para servirlo. Sí, casi listo...

Y mientras empiezo a apretar el arroz en los tazones con una ancha  
cuchara de madera, las palabras de Okami-san de sólo minutos  
previos llenan mi cabeza. Él no fue siempre el Hitokiri Battousai...  
sino un chico que sólo apenas era un hombre, cálido y callado y lleno  
de vida, no queriendo más que ayudar a la gente...

...tomado por su talento con la espada y despojado de su alma para  
convertirse en un arma más filosa y fría y mortal que una mera  
espada por sí sola.

Quizá no es al Battousai a quien debiera odiar por el asesinato de mi  
prometido, sino a la causa que lo utiliza...

Pero si odio la causa, ¿no debo también odiar el arma?

Una espada asesina puede forjarse a partir de metal inofensivo... y,  
una vez destruida, la espada ya no puede hacer daño a nadie más...

¿Es posible quitar el arma de la mano de quien la empuña?

Puedo sentir a Okami-san observarme mientras pongo la comida en  
las bandejas, apilándolas luego una sobre la otra. Se acerca desde  
atrás y pone una mano arrugada sobre la mía, deteniendo mi  
quehacer.

--Me alegra tanto que vinieras --dice--. Los demás hombres... la  
mayoría tiene mujeres que les calmen el corazón en estos tiempos  
terribles, pero... Himura-san siempre ha estado tan solo...

Sé lo que está insinuando, lo que debe estar suponiendo a partir  
de mi propio comportamiento. Que, porque él me salvó anoche, y  
porque yo también estoy tan sola... he elegido ser de él.

Bueno, es bastante cierto, me doy cuenta. En medio de toda mi  
confusión, es lo único, el único curso de acción del que estoy  
segura.

Le pertenezco ahora, quiéralo él o no. Él mismo lo decidió, cuando  
mató a Akira-san. Y al tener la insensatez... la bondad... de  
traerme, una completa desconocida, a su casa, en lugar de dejarme  
en las calles ensangrentadas...

Mi corazón se debate entre esas dos acciones inexplicablemente  
opuestas. Y necesito tiempo... tiempo para ordenar mi confusión...

Así que me quedaré con él por un tiempo.

--¡Okami-san!

Me detengo sobresaltada, al oír su voz, que ya se ha vuelto tan  
familiar, aunque sólo lo he oído hablar unas cuantas veces, llamar  
urgentemente desde el pasillo. Y... hay un dejo de pánico en su  
tono que me sorprende.

Okami-san levanta la vista al oír el grito.

--Ah, parece que tu joven despertó por fin.

Luego se vuelve y me mira alzando una ceja, mientras una sonrisa  
eleva los bordes de sus labios delgados y arrugados.

--Y ya echándote de menos, por lo que oigo.

Estoy decidida a no sonrojarme.

Ya viene. Puedo oír sus pisadas retumbar veloces por el pasillo  
largo.

Y de pronto tengo corazón martillando. ¿De nerviosismo? ¿De miedo?

¿De algo más...?

--¡Okami-san, dónde...!

La puerta corrediza se abre y él se queda inmóvil, con la boca  
colgando abierta a media palabra, los ojos grandes de conmoción  
al verme.

--Buenos días, Himura-san --dice Okami-san alegremente ante su  
estupefacción--. Debo decir que esta muchacha que trajiste anoche  
a la casa no es para nada lo que había pensado en un principio. Es  
de gran ayuda.

Y, diciendo esto, se vuelve hacia mí, pasándome las bandejas de  
desayuno apiladas.

--Por favor, lleva éstas al cuarto de Matsu.

--Muy bien.

Me obligo a calmarme, e intento no hacer caso de que él tenga la  
vista clavada en mí. Una mirada breve a su cara revela en su  
expresión una mezcla de asombro... y enfado.

Pues bien. ¿Sorprendido de que no haya escapado, verdad?  
¿E irritado por que ya me sienta como en mi casa?

Y aún así, yo estoy sorprendida también. A la luz del día, en estas  
circunstancias extrañísimas e incómodas, él es muy distinto. Tiene  
los ojos todavía de un color ámbar pálido... casi incoloros. Y, de pie  
junto a él ahora, puedo ver que es apenas más alto que yo... Pero la  
expresión de su rostro...

Cierra los ojos y se presiona las llemas de los dedos contra la frente,  
por entre el enredo de su pelo escarlata, como para conjurar los  
comienzos de una jaqueca.

--...Eeeh... --dice.

No me es posible imaginar qué podrá querer decirme en este  
momento.

Tal vez él tampoco puede imaginarlo, porque no parece salirle nada  
más.

Y, mirándolo ahora, tan completamente perplejo, siento algo tiritar  
dentro de mí... algo que parece casi como... diversión muda.

Ah... Tal vez Okami-san decía la verdad acerca de él sonrojándose y  
tartamudeando anoche...

La idea me llena de una calma extraña y cálida.

Mm. Bueno, bien puedo hacerle saber lo que ha sucedido mientras  
dormía.

--¿Mi nombre? --digo presuntuosamente, sabiendo, incluso mientras  
las palabras salen de mi boca, que estoy a punto de cruzar los límites  
de la familiaridad. Pero, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerle saber cuál es  
ahora mi posición con él?--. Puedes decirme Tomoe.

Él pestañea, atónito. Sí, lo tiene desconcertado el que le haya dado  
mi nombre más íntimo como la forma de dirigirse a mí.

--Eeeh... Tomoe-_san_ --dice por fin, dando énfasis al tratamiento  
mucho menos íntimo con exasperación apenas oculta--. ¿Se puede  
saber qué está haciendo?

¿Conque no quiere seguirme el juego voluntariamente? Pues muy  
bien.

--¿No resulta claro? --digo, dándole la espalda para caminar por el  
pasillo con las bandejas del desayuno.

Él se apresura a seguirme desde atrás:

--¿...Ayudando en la cocina?

--Eres muy observador.

--Mire --dice, y puedo decir por su voz que la paciencia se le está  
desgastando--. Necesito hablar con usted enseguida.

--Estoy ocupada, así que tendrás que hablarme después.

--Esto no puede esperar.

--¿Ésta es la habitación de Matsu? --pregunto, deteniéndome fuera  
de una puerta corrediza.

La frustración llamea por su cara cuando se percata de que cualquier  
conversación más sería probablemente oída por los hombres que  
están al otro lado de la puerta.

--Sí --contesta con voz tirante.

Le agradezco con una inclinación de cabeza, luego me arrodillo sobre  
la esterilla de fuera de la puerta, poniendo las bandejas frente a mí.

--Con su permiso, por favor --digo a los hombres a quienes estoy por  
servir, deslizando la puerta con ambas manos--. Perdón por haberlos  
hecho esperar.

Al parecer, mi presencia aquí no es sorpresa para nadie, porque me  
encuentro con una literal muralla de hombres, todos tratando de  
darme un buen vistazo.

--¡Oooooh!

--¡Así que ésta es la mujer de Himura-kun!

Yo pestañeo. Esto... ¿Okami-san ha estado aquí antes que yo?  
¿O ya están suponiendo que, como me trajo a la casa anoche...?

Y el pobre Himura. Mueve la cabeza de ida y vuelta entre los  
hombres y yo, con una débil expresión de pánico visible en su  
confundido comportamiento, mientras los hombres continúan  
comentando ruidosamente, inconscientes de su incomodidad.

--¡Es una belleza!

--¡Es mayor que él!

--Y es muy educada, igual que Himura.

Y ahora él me mira únicamente a mí, con sus ojos pálidos casi  
desesperados y suplicantes, como esperando que yo haga lo que  
cualquier joven inocente haría en semejante situación, y que niegue  
modosamente las deducciones precipitadas acerca de nuestra  
relación.

Pero no hago tal cosa.

--Soy Tomoe --digo, con una reverencia hacia los hombres--. Es  
un placer conocerlos.

--¡Oye, oye, oye! --me grita Himura espantado, despojándose  
de toda pretensión de cortesía en ese momento--. ¡¿Qué estás  
haciendo!

Me limito a mirarlo un momento. Está enojado, sí.

Pero... ah...

Sí está sonrojado.

Por alguna razón, me siento inexplicablemente complacida.

Y el daño ya está hecho, porque un hombre alto y flaco, con un  
bigote delgado y ojos tristones, ya ha echado un brazo al hombro  
de Himura en un gesto de camaradería masculina.

--Oye, ¿por qué tan tímido, semental?

--Iidzuka-san... --gruñe Himura, adquiriendo en la voz una dureza  
peligrosa incluso mientras el rubor se profundiza otro tono más.

Hm, a juzgar por la sonrisa de malicia de Iidzuka-san, parece que las  
cosas están a punto de rebasar los límites de la buena crianza, así  
que creo que lo tomaré como mi señal para retirarme...

Y no pudo ser en mejor momento, porque mientras camino silenciosa  
por el pasillo, oigo la pregunta pícara de Iidzuka-san:

--¿Y, chico... cómo estuvo?

Su respuesta es el instantáneo chasquido de una espada siendo  
soltada de su funda para desenvainarla...

...y oigo a Iidzuka-san soltar un chillido temeroso.

--¡Cuidado, cuidado! ¡Tranquilo, chico, estoy bromeando, nada más!

Y luego, más bajo:

--Caramba, se me olvidó que es el Battousai.

Mis pasos quedan congelados.

Se me olvidó...

Sí. Por un momento allí, mientras estaba con él... provocándolo...  
yo... me olvidé de quién se trataba.

Y siento los ojos agrandárseme levemente al darme cuenta de que,  
así fuese por un rato, la niebla de pena y dolor que me ha nublado  
el alma tanto tiempo... fue olvidada también...

«««»»»


	4. Capítulo 3b

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Snow Raven, Chapter 3(b)  
Autor: Krista Perry - kperry©aros..net  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨

Advertencia: Hay MUCHAS revelaciones de lo ocurrido en el pasaje  
Venganza del manga, y en los OAVs (aunque tiendo a usar manga  
como fuente principal).

¨

**El Cuervo de Nieve, Capítulo 3(b)**  
un Fanfic basado en Rurouni Kenshin  
escrito por Krista Perry  
traducción de Miguel García

¨

«««»»»

Akira-san...

Aferro la escoba hasta que los nudillos se me ponen blancos, y  
barro el suave piso de madera con pasadas fuertes y rápidas,  
concentrándome únicamente en quitar hasta la última brizna de  
mugre.

Limpiar. Limpiar. Limpiar.

Amado...

Cierro fuerte los ojos, brevemente, mientras el dolor quemante de  
mi propia traición amenaza con rasgarme el alma.

No pienses. No...

El piso está limpio. Más que limpio. Puedo verme, afligida y pálida,  
en la lustrosa superficie de madera.

No... yo... no puedo ser vista así... com mi máscara de hielo  
derritiéndose bajo el ardor blanco de la ira...

Si él me ve ahora, lo sabrá. Sabrá la verdad de por qué vine a él...

Tengo que trabajar. El trabajo ocupará mis manos, mi mente...

Quizá... quizá Okami-san necesite ayuda en la cocina...

Escoba en mano, camino despacio por los largos pasillos. El  
deliberado movimiento me calma, dándome nuevamente oportunidad  
de poner cara inexpresiva y abatir la mirada, permitiéndome esconder  
sentimientos e intenciones a los ojos perceptivos. Al pasar junto a  
cada cuarto particionado, puedo oír el sonido sordo de hombres  
hablando en voces quedas y afanosas, que murmuran a través de  
las puertas de papel de arroz cuando voy pasando...

Me pregunto dónde estará él ahora. ¿En uno de estos cuartos?  
¿Discutiendo campañas y estrategias de guerra con los líderes del  
Isihin Shishi? ¿Preparándose para derramar la sangre de más gente  
indefensa ante el poder demoníaco de su espada?

Entro en la cocina y cierro con alivio la puerta corrediza detrás  
de mí.

Okami-san no está aquí. Pero hay una pila de tazones de arroz  
y copas de sake sucios dentro de un cubo de lavado...

Mis manos se mueven con veloz automatización. Remojar. Restregar.  
Enjuagar. Secar. No pensar.

No.

No pienses en cuánto, hace sólo unos minutos, disfrutaste estar  
en presencia del asesino de tu amado... En cómo su joven rostro  
cicatrizado te llenó la mente y el corazón y no podías pensar en  
nada más...

Un tazón de arroz se me resbala de los dedos temblorosos hasta  
romperse en el piso. Estoy de rodillas en un instante, recogiendo los  
pedazos grandes, combatiendo el miedo que crece en mi pecho ante  
el mal presagio que yo misma he precipitado...

--¿Tomoe-san?

Levanto la vista para ver a Okami-san entrando a la cocina. Me mira  
a mí y al tazón roto.

--Go... gomen nasai --musito, mirándola, luchando deseperadamente  
por mantener mi máscara de calma en su lugar--. Fui descuidada, y  
se me cayó...

--No te preocupes, querida --dice ella amablemente, tomando la  
escoba de donde está contra la pared para barrer las astillas de  
cerámica esmaltada dispersas, formando un pequeño cúmulo--. Estos  
accidentes ocurren. El cielo sabe que estas viejas manos mías han  
sido culpables de que se me cayeran uno o tres tazones de arroz.

Está siendo demasiado benévola conmigo. _¿Que no ves quien soy?_,  
quiero gritarle. _Con toda la sabiduría de la edad, ¿no puedes ver que  
has recibido a una víbora en tu hogar? Puede que mi mordedura no  
haga sangrar ni deje marca, pero igual el veneno es efectivo y  
mortal. Y el asesino Himura, a quien quieres como a un hijo, de  
seguro perecerá por causa de él..._

--¿Lo viste? --pregunta ella de pronto, asustándome, y la miro, casi  
segura de que la culpa que siento es evidente es mi cara. Pero no...  
ella sonríe.

--¿A quién? --pregunto con cuidado.

--A Kogoro-sama --me dice ella, ansiosa, barriendo lo último de los  
fragmentos de cerámica hasta ponerlos sobre un pedazo doblado  
de papel de arroz--. Estaba en la habitación de Matsu cuando les  
serviste desayuno.

Ah. El líder del Choshu Ishin Shishi.

--Pues... había tantos hombres en esa habitación...

Ella hace un chasquido con la lengua:

--Ah, lo reconocerías si lo vieras. Es bastante fácil de distinguir en  
una multitud. --Una sonrisa menusa dobla los bordes de sus labios  
arrugados--. Alto, apuesto, con el rostro de un dios y el porte de  
un emperador.

Yo pestañeo, sorprendida por el brillo mudo de sus ojos.

--Pues yo...

Ella levanta una ceja y frunce el ceño, desanimada.

--Si tienes que pensarlo, no lo viste --suspira, y abre la puerta  
corrediza trasera para tirar a la basura los residuos de cerámica--.  
En fin. --Sonríe de nuevo y encoge sus hombros delgados y  
frágiles--. Se me ocurrió que convenía que avistaras al hombre  
que va a cambiar el destino de Japón.

--Ah --digo, asintiendo con una sonrisa leve. Esa parece ser la  
respuesta apropiada--. Bueno, ya habrá otras oportunidades de  
conocerlo, no me cabe duda.

--En efecto. --Se sacude las manos, y pasea la mirada por la cocina  
limpia con gesto aprobatorio--. Hm, muy bien. De verdad eres una  
maravillosa ayuda, querida. Pero creo que ya has hecho suficiente  
por hoy. ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño ahora? Después de todo  
por lo que has pasado, te mereces un buen baño caliente.

Por primera vez en lo que parecen ser siglos, una leve sonrisa  
genuina me toca los labios. Un baño sí suena a maravilla...

¨

«««»»»

El sólo entrar en la casa de baño es relajante. El aire está tibio y  
húmedo de vaho. Okami-san me ha dejado una yukata limpia, y  
algunas agujas para el cabello. Con experimentada facilidad, me  
recojo el cabello por sobre la cabeza, luego me quito la yukata  
usada en el trabajo, dejándola caer al piso, en torno a mis tobillos.

Me inclino para recogerla...

...y me quedo helada, y la piel se me enfría pese al cuarto tibio...

Okami-san tenía razón. Por bien que me hubiera limpiado anoche  
estando yo inconsciente, ella al parecer preservó mi pudor hasta  
donde le fue posible... porque puedo ver que todavía tengo la sangre  
de un muerto en la piel...

Momentos después, me encuentro sentada en un banquillo, vertiendo  
sobre mi cuerpo cubetazos de gélida agua de pozo, mirando con  
fascinación insensible, casi embelesada, a las escamas color pardo  
rojizo disolverse y desaparecer. El agua, girando en el drenaje del  
piso para volver a penetrar en la tierra, queda teñida de rosado.

Temblando... me enjuago minuciosamente, una y otra vez hasta que  
el agua que corre por mi piel pálida sale clara y diáfana...

Bueno... Así está... mejor...

Cerrando los ojos, me deslizo al interior del baño caliente y vaporoso,  
sumergiéndome hasta el mentón. Es una sensación calmante en mis  
músculos cansados y adoloridos... y aún así no puedo dejar de  
temblar.

Himura...

Mataste a ese hombre con la ferocidad y simpleza de una fiera  
salvaje. Tus ojos llameaban de un dorado bestial en la oscuridad...

Y sin embargo, esta mañana cuando me hablaste, parecías... tan  
niño. Un inocente, casi... Una contradicción tan grande respecto  
de quien eras anoche, que ni siquiera podía verte como a la misma  
persona...

¿Cómo puede ser esto? Cuando el instante de muerte y destrucción  
ya ha pasado... ¿qué sientes?

¿Acaso no hay remordimiento, no hay pena que toque tu corazón?  
¿Acaso los asesinatos para ti no significan nada? ¿Verdaderamente  
no eres más que una cáscara sin alma, una herramienta asesina para  
el Ishin Shishi?

El recuerdo de atormentados ojos ámbar llena mi mente...

¿O... se imprime cada muerte en lo profundo de tu corazón joven?

¿Recuerdas los nombres de aquellos a quienes has muerto, cuya  
sangre te ha manchado las manos? ¿Recuerdas sus caras?

¿Recuerdas... a Akira-san?

Y... si recuerdas... ¿cómo soportas vivir? ¿Qué te impulsa a  
continuar?

No veo qué. No te comprendo.

Me asustas tanto...

Vaya... El agua se está enfriando. ¿Cuánto rato llevo  
sentada aquí?

...Tengo que volver. Okami-san debe estar preguntándose si no  
me he ahogado aquí dentro...

¨

«««»»»

La sensación de una yukata limpia contra mi piel es confortable, en  
una extraña manera, al igual que la sensación del lustroso piso de  
madera bajo mis pies descalzos, al caminar por el pasillo hacia la  
cocina.

Y al aproximarme a la puerta corrediza... oigo de repente la voz de  
él. Baja... aunque claramente alterada... y vagamente suplicante.

--...es absurdo. Es que... ¿no puede quedarse en otro cuarto?

Me detengo justo fuera de la puerta... y escucho.

--No hay ningún otro lugar --explica pacientemente la voz de  
Okami-san--. Con Kogoro-sama aquí, todas las habitaciones están  
completas. No nos queda ni una sola.

Espiar no es de buena educación, lo sé. Sin embargo, ya que  
parezco ser yo el tema de conversación...

--Pero... ¡no se puede quedar en mi cuarto!

--¿Por qué no? Se quedó allí anoche, y no tuviste ninguna queja.

--¡Eso fue distinto!

--¿Cómo así?

--Pues, ella estaba... inconsciente.

--Y ahora está despierta para apreciar tu hospitalidad.

El tono pícaro de Okami-san no deja duda en cuanto a qué se  
refiere.

Él balbucea. --¿Q...qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo no quiero darle...  
eeh... hospitalidad!

--¿Entonces para qué la trajiste aquí anoche? --pregunta Okami-san  
con voz coquetona.

--¿Y qué iba yo a hacer, abandonarla? ¡Practicamente se desmayó  
en mis brazos!

--¡Madre mía, qué romántico!

Un sentido lamento. --Okami-san...

--Lo siento mucho, Himura-san --dice Okami-san, con su voz  
perdiendo el tono bromista--, pero no hay otra alternativa. Tú la  
trajiste a la casa, por lo tanto ella es tu responsabilidad. Debe  
quedarse en tu habitación.

--Pero...

--Sin "peros". Tú la trajiste aquí, y ella ha elegido quedarse contigo.  
Eso significa que tu habitación es su habitación. Si no te gusta ese  
arreglo, debes entenderte con ella.

Silencio. Luego, un pesado suspiro.

--Bien. Así lo haré.

Tan absorta estoy en la conversación, que no tengo tiempo ni para  
moverme cuando lo oigo caminar hasta la puerta. La abre... y  
pestañea, sobresaltado, al mirarnos una vez más a la cara, a los  
ojos...

--Tomoe-san --dice. Y un rubor leve (de bochorno o de enojo, no  
puedo decir) se extiende por su cara al percatarse de que debo  
haber oído al menos el final de la conversación.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia él cortésmente, con mi máscara en su lugar,  
aunque el corazón me bombea tan fuerte en el pecho, que estoy  
segura de que debe poder oírlo.

--Himura --contesto suavemente.

Él deglute fuerte, una, dos veces... y luego sus facciones nerviosas  
se endurecen con decisión.

--Okami-san dice que ya terminó con sus quehaceres --dice con una  
calma sorprendente--. ¿Supongo entonces que no tiene ningún otro  
compromiso urgente?

--Ninguno.

Santo cielo... Ya no puedo posponerlo. ¿Estoy preparada para esto?

Él asiente con ademán parco.

--Bien. Entonces tenemos que hablar.

Sin esperar una respuesta, pasa por mi lado. Lo sigo en silencio,  
armándome de valor por dentro para lo que está por venir.

No puedo ser débil ahora. Él me tiene confundida, me tiene  
asustada... pero no puede saber eso. No debe saber eso.

Debo quedarme con él, a toda costa.

Se dirige al jardín. Pero, al deslizar la puerta que da hacia afuera, un  
destello de espanto pasa por su cara cuando ve que el jardín ya está  
ocupado por varios de sus camaradas. Cierra rápidamente la puerta  
antes de que ellos puedan volverse y vernos parados juntos en el  
pasillo.

--Quizá --sugiero, manteniendo la voz cuidadosamente neutra--,  
tengamos la privacidad para discutir que buscas... en tu habitación.

Me lanza una mirada, irritado... y luego suspira.

--Claro. Vamos, entonces --dice en una manera que comunica  
claramente "no veo la hora de terminar con esto".

Su cuarto no está como lo dejé. Aunque el futon sigue doblado  
ordenadamente en el rincón, noto que algunos de sus libros están  
una vez más dispersos en la mesa, y me pregunto cuándo habrá  
encontrado tiempo para leer hoy. ¿Acaso leer... lo calma?  
¿Distraerá, quizá, a su mente de la pesadilla espantosa que es su  
existencia?

Me arrodillo sobre la esterilla del tatami, esperando que él haga lo  
mismo... pero, en cambio, se pasea por un momento, como inseguro  
de qué hacer... luego va y se sienta junto a la ventana. Su muestra  
de nerviosismo alivia un poco mis miedos, y siento endurecerse mi  
determinación.

Himura... desolado hombre-niño cicatrizado emocionalmente, o  
asesino desalmado... quiequiera que seas, no te desharás de mí  
hasta que lo sepa con certeza.

Él respira hondo. --Tomoe-san...

--¿Sí?

Lo miro expectante, y él vuelve a suspirar, cerrando los ojos y  
agachando la cabeza de modo que su pelo rojo-llama le cae en torno  
a la cara, oscureciendo parcialmente la larga cicatriz de su mejilla.

--Bien... --dice por fin--. Jure que olvidará todo lo que sucedió  
anoche.

Me mira, esperando que responda.

No lo hago.

--Eeh --añade con aire de incomodidad--, ahora me gustaría  
que se marchara.

Yo pestañeo, turbada por su franqueza. Pues... ciertamente  
no se anda con rodeos...

--¿Soy una molestia para ti aquí? --pregunto inocentemente,  
sabiendo la respuesta a la perfección--. A Okami-san le agrado  
--añado, como si eso por sí solo me debiera calificar para la  
residencia permanente en sus habitaciones.

Me mira entonces, con perplejidad en su penetrante mirada ámbar.  
Abre la boca, la cierra, luego la vuelve a abrir, como si luchara por  
encontrar una refutación conveniente.

--...Su familia debe estar preocupada --dice por fin.

Sus palabras me clavan dagas punzantes de pérdida y culpa en  
el alma.

--Si tuviera una familia con la cual regresar --digo, con dolorosa  
sinceridad--, entonces no habría salido completamente sola a  
emborracharme.

Al oír eso, él cierra los ojos, con una expresión dolida.

--Mire --dice, su exasperación mitigada de pronto con una  
delicadeza que me sorprende--. No sé qué que pasa con usted y su  
vida personal. Lo lamento si está en problemas. Pero en caso de  
que no se se haya dado cuenta, estamos en guerra. Ahora no  
estamos en condiciones para cuidar de usted.

Por un momento, casi dudo. Por un momento, su inesperada piedad  
por mi situación casi me hace sentir culpable por ser una molestia  
para él...

Pero luego, me pregunto de pronto dónde estaba esa piedad, cuando  
me privó para siempre de mi amado...

--¿Qué harás, entonces, si me niego a irme? --digo con deliberada  
lentitud--. ¿Acabarás conmigo? ¿Como el samurai macabro que eras  
anoche?

Lo directo de mi pregunta lo toma desprevenido, y se tensa de ira.  
Por un momento fugaz, le veo un brillo vacilante de furia asesina en  
los ojos, y el espanto repentino y visceral que ésta enciende en mí  
es puro y terrible...

Pero entonces el brillo se le ha ido de los ojos tan rápido que me  
pregunto si tal vez no lo imaginé, que sólo esperé de él esa reacción  
por causa de mi pregunta descarada e insultante. Aunque mi pulso  
acelerado dice otra cosa...

Es para mí un recordatorio forzoso. Este no es un simple joven el  
que tengo ante mí, sino el Hitokiri Battousai. Y estoy jugando aquí  
un juego peligroso, al tratar de desenmarañar el enigma de su  
existencia...

Debo ser cuidadosa. Y aún así, tampoco puedo ser suave con él...

--Mire --dice con severidad, aunque su enfado, para alivio mío, no  
parece homicida, sino meramente defensivo--. Piense lo que quiera,  
pero yo mato por una nueva era que permitirá que todos vivan en  
paz. No se trata de matar sin tener en cuenta quién sea. Yo sólo  
peleo con miembros armados del Shogunado. E incluso si los civiles  
son efectivamente enemigos, yo nunca mataría a nadie que estuviera  
desarmado.

--Ah --digo con una calma extraña, como si estuviéramos  
discutiendo los méritos del té, en lugar del asesinato--. Entonces,  
¿matarías personas, buenas o malas, simplemente si tienen una  
espada en la mano?

La pregunta parece golpearlo como un puñetazo. Me mira  
pestañeando en conmocionado silencio.

Su reacción de pasmo es una revelación para mí.

Ah... ya entiendo. No lo ha pensado de ese modo antes. Y no le  
gusta la idea, expresada de esa manera. No, para nada.

--Si ése es el caso --persisto en voz baja, mirándolo de lleno a sus  
grandes ojos ámbar--, entonces... si tuviera una espada en la mano  
en este momento... ¿me matarías enseguida?

Me mira en silencio... y no veo respuesta alguna en la desorientación  
de su semblante.

Eso por sí solo me perturba con una intensidad que logra sacudirme  
hasta la médula.

--Ya veo --digo a media voz, poniéndome de pie con una estabilidad  
que me sorprende--. Muy bien. Algún día, cuando encuentres la  
respuesta... por favor, no dejes de hacérmela saber.

Y con eso, salgo de la habitación, dejándolo mirando la puerta al  
cerrarla detrás de mí.

Sólo cuando me he ido, él vuelve a encontrarse la voz.

--E... ¡espere! --llama detrás mío--. ¿De verdad pretende quedarse  
aquí?

No contesto. Mi presencia en su cuarto esta noche, reflexiono  
lúgubremente, será respuesta suficiente.

«««»»»


	5. Capítulo 4

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»  
Título original: The Snow Raven, Chapter 4  
Autor: Krista Perry - kperry©aros..net  
Traducción: Miguel García - garcia.m©gmx..net  
«««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¨   
Advertencia: Hay MUCHAS revelaciones de lo ocurrido en el pasaje  
Venganza del manga, y en los OAVs (aunque tiendo a usar el manga  
como fuente principal).

¨

**El Cuervo de Nieve, Capítulo 4**  
un Fanfic basado en Rurouni Kenshin  
escrito por Krista Perry  
traducción de Miguel García

¨

_Aplastar el alma herida  
o sanar con el bálsamo de la compasión...  
¿Medios para el mismo fin?_

- extracto del diario privado de Yukishiro Tomoe

¨

«««»»»

Himura me está evitando.

No sé si sentirme frustrada... o aliviada. Pero supongo que no  
debería soprenderme después de nuestro desagradable intercambio  
de hace casi dos semanas.

¿Estará pensando en lo que dije?

Pues, lo esté o no, está claramente frustrado con mi porfía en no  
irme; con que haya tomado residencia permanente en su propio  
refugio personal.

Él... podría obligarme a que me fuera. De eso no tengo duda. Está  
definitivamente en su poder.

Pero no lo hace. Y cuando le conté brevemente a Okami-san el  
resultado de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros esa primera noche,  
ella no hizo sino reír suavemente y dijo: "Sabía que no tendría  
corazón para echarte".

Bueno... puede que no. Pero aún así me está evitando.

Cada noche, cuando mis labores están terminadas, voy a su  
habitación... y él no está allí. Sospecho que se escabulle por la  
ventana cuando me oye venir. Adónde va, y qué hace toda la  
noche mientras yo duermo en su futon, en su cuarto, no lo sé.

No creo que esté... matando. Puesto que sé que sólo mata cuando  
es atacado... o cuando le es dado el encargo... y no creo que le  
hayan dado un encargo desde mi llegada. No sé por qué pienso  
esto, pero... hay una sensación que él proyecta. Una tensión.  
Una espera. Y con cada día que pasa... la sensación crece.

Aparte de eso, Okami-san me ha dicho que la ropa del lavado ha  
estado libre de manchas de sangre últimamente.

Me pregunto si simplemente vaga por las calles de Kioto en la noche.  
Parece un fantasma confundido, rondando la posada durante las  
horas del día, y escapando con el anochecer. Todo para evitar mi  
compañía.

Lo que sea que haga en su ausencia nocturna, no está durmiendo.  
Cada mañana, cuando me levanto a preparar el desayuno, apenas  
vuelvo a pasar junto a su cuarto, sin falta, lo encuentro allí de  
nuevo, sentado contra el marco de la ventana, con sus espadas  
sobre las piernas, la cabeza agachada contra el pecho mientras  
dormita.

Como ahora.

Abro la puerta corrediza con mi escoba en mano, sin hacer ningún  
esfuerzo por ser silenciosa, y él levanta la cabeza, alerta de  
inmediato, y claramente molesto por mi intrusión.

--Voy a limpiar --le digo categóricamente--. Por favor sal de la  
habitación un rato.

Él gruñe, sin moverse de su posición contra la ventana.

--Nunca le pedí que limpiara --dice.

--Hay dos semanas de polvo acumulado aquí dentro --explico--,  
porque hasta ahora no te he interrumpido en tus extraños hábitos de  
sueño. No te interrumpiría ahora tampoco, pero Okami-san me pidió  
que me encargara.

Himura suspira pesadamente, y pasa una mano por sus mechones  
rojos mientras se levanta con irritada resignación, y yo le agradezco  
en silencio a Okami-san por el pequeño poder que me da el solo  
mencionar su nombre. Dudo haber podido moverlo de otro modo.

Colgándose las espadas al costado, él mira luego la mesilla donde  
están dispersos sus libros, y estira la mano, al parecer buscando  
algún material de lectura conveniente para pasar el rato durante su  
traslado involuntario. Su mano se detiene sobre un libro blanco...

... y siento la respiración atorárseme en la garganta cuando lo  
levanta con curiosisad.

_¡Ay, no! ¡Olvidé guardarlo anoche!_

--Ese es mi diario --digo, esperando que el repentino pánico que  
siento no se me refleje en la voz--. Preferiría que no lo leyeras.

Pero... eso no fue lo más indicado para decir, porque los ojos de  
Himura se agrandan aún más con iquisitividad, mirando el libro  
que tiene en las manos...

...justo en el instante en que me acerco a él y se lo quito sin  
dificultad.

Nos miramos un momento. Mi máscara está en su lugar... pero  
su expresión, como de costumbre, es fácilmente legible, y parece  
bastante confusa y molesta... sobre todo cuando escondo el libro  
en la parte frontal de mi obi, lejos de su mirada curiosa.

--A buen resguardo --digo, dándole la espalda. Y luego finjo  
ocuparme barriendo el piso por un momento, esperando ver cómo  
responde.

Pero no dice una palabra. Sencillamente sale por la puerta.  
El aire de su casi palpable irritación le sigue de cerca.

Sólo entonces suspiro con alivio. Y luego, mirando la mesa, me  
percato de que...

Hm... olvidó llevar un libro consigo.

No creo que vuelva a buscar uno. Es demasiado orgulloso... y  
está demasiado enfadado conmigo.

Imagino que encontrará alguna otra cosa con qué ocupar el  
tiempo mientras espera que limpie el cuarto, pero aún así...

¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? ¿Porque, una vez más, lo  
he sacado del único lugar donde podría tener un poco de paz?

¿Acaso merece paz siquiera?

Pero si no la merece... ¿por qué me siento tan culpable?

Barro el piso con apatía por un momento...

Luego, sin pensar, apoyo la escoba contra la pared, y miro los libros;  
elijo el que recuerdo haber visto abierto más recientemente, y salgo  
al pasillo.

No sé por dónde se fue. Pero, volviéndome, veo a Iidzuka-san, el  
camarada flaco y de ojos tristones de Himura, salir por la entrada del  
frente, y decido buscar por ahí primero.

Doblo por el recodo... y veo a Himura parado en el pasillo, derecho  
y rígido, como una estatua.

--Aquí estás --digo al acercarme a él, ofreciendo el libro con una  
mano...

...y entonces le veo la cara.

Tiene los ojos duros e inexpresivos. Tiene la quijada apretada.  
Se mira las manos. Instintivamente, mis ojos siguen los suyos, y  
veo que, en una mano, tiene... un sobre negro.

Un sobre negro...

La sangre se me hiela en las venas al comprender de pronto...

Por alguna razón que apenas puedo entender, todavía estoy  
extendiendo el libro.

--Me... se me ocurrió que podrías querer...

No puedo terminar la oración. Las palabras se me atoran en la  
garganta. La vista de ese sobre negro me llena con un espanto tal,  
que no puedo respirar.

Himura toma silenciosamente el libro de mis manos. Tiene la cabeza  
baja, el pelo le ensombrece los ojos. El sobre negro yace arrugado  
en su puño.

Él sabía que yo venía. Podía habérselo escondido en la manga.

Dejó que lo viera. Quiere que lo sepa.

_¿Por qué?_, quiero preguntar. _¿Pretendes asustarme para que te  
deje tranquilo? ¿Cómo podría? Cómo podría dejarte tranquilo ahora  
que sé... ahora que sé que..._

--...Alguien va a morir esta noche --digo en un murmullo.

Hay un nombre dentro de ese sobre. El nombre de un muerto que  
camina... alguien que no sabe que no le quedan sino unas cuantas  
horas de vida. ¿Tendrá familia? ¿Esposa e hijos, tal vez?

¿Tendrá prometida?

--Esto es una guerra --dice Himura, con una voz baja y sin vida--.  
La gente muere en las guerras. La gente... mata en las guerras.  
Pero... si eso significa una vida mejor para todos más adelante...

--Para todos excepto los muertos --digo--. Y aquellos que los  
muertos dejan atrás.

Él me mira entonces... y su cara es una máscara tan neutra y  
desprovista de emociones como la mía.

--Hago lo que hay que hacer --dice, con la voz endureciéndosele  
de convicción.

No puedo pensar en nada que decir a eso...

--Avíseme cuando termine de limpiar --dice, guardando bajo un brazo  
el libro que le entregué--. Estaré en el jardín.

Y luego da media vuelta y se aleja.

Lo miro irse en silencio.

Cuando se ha ido... vuelvo a su habitación.

Y limpio.

¨

«««»»»

La noche llega demasiado rápido.

Okami-san notó mi expresión tensa más temprano y me preguntó  
qué pasaba. Cuando se lo dije, la cara se le puso pálida, y asintió  
rígidamente.

--Ya me preguntaba cuándo sería el siguiente. Ya va un tiempo.  
Esperaba que...

Un tiempo... Van apenas dos semanas desde que mató a ese  
hombre que lo atacó en la calle. ¿Cuánto tiempo es un tiempo?  
¿Cuán seguido llegan estos "encargos", vestidos de sobre negro,  
anunciando otra lluvia de sangre más sobre la noche de Kioto?

Himura ya se ha ido cuando entro a su cuarto. La ventana todavía  
está entreabierta y el fresco aire nocturno fluye en torno a mí,  
causando que la lámpara vacile brevemente en la brisa.

No puedo dormir.

Él está allá afuera, en la oscuridad, en este momento. Matando a  
alguien. Al nombre dentro de ese sobre.

Probablemente algún oficial de alto rango del Shogunado. Alguien  
que se interpone en la rebelión del Ishin Shishi.

Quizá ahora tenga ojos de ámbar implacable y feroz, con toda su  
humanidad enterrada bajo su furiosa convicción de que, por algún  
bien superior que sólo él puede imaginar, debe matar. Matar, no  
con la carnicería desesperada del campo de batalla... sino con  
deliberación prolija, calculada. Acechando a sus víctimas.  
Llamándolas por su nombre. Diciéndoles, al salir de las sombras,  
con sus ojos ardientes inexpresivos y sin alma, que viene a entregar  
justicia divina. Tenchu.

Extiendo el futon con inconsciente automatización, y me deslizo bajo  
la colcha, tiritando.

No puedo dormir.

¨

«««»»»

Lo oigo volver en las primeras horas de la madrugada, cuando la  
oscuridad es más profunda.

He estado escuchando atentamente, para sentirlo llegar. No oigo  
sus pisadas, porque cuando no desea ser oído, sólo la tumba es  
más silenciosa.

En cambio, oigo el sonido de agua corriendo. Agua salpicando,  
goteando...

Sin otro pensamiento, estoy de pie, envolviéndome con el chal por  
causa del frío de la noche, y dirigiéndome hacia el sonido. Viene de  
cerca de la cocina. El lavadero...

Deslizo la puerta... y él está parado allí en el piso de tierra, con las  
manos hundidas hasta las muñecas en un cubo de agua.

Lavándose las manos. Lavándoselas. Ni siquiera acusa mi presencia.

¿Hace cuánto está haciendo esto? ¿Cuánto, antes de que por fin yo  
lo sintiera desde su habitación? Porque puedo ver que ya ha vaciado  
dos cubos para lavar, y el agua en el cubo delante suyo está clara,  
pero todavía se restriega las manos... tratando de lavar sangre que  
sólo él puede ver...

--Himura --murmuro--. ¿Acaso... pretendes seguir para siempre  
asesinando gente?

No responde. Sé que me oye.

Y al mirarle los ojos, pesados de resignación... creo que sabe que  
está enloqueciendo lentamente; que, con cada nueva muerte,  
el alma se le marchita dentro, poco a poco...

Pero sin embargo, hay una determinación en él... una decisión de  
que, antes de perderse completamente, hará todo lo que pueda para  
brindar a otros esa "vida mejor"...

_Hago lo que hay que hacer._

No hay alegría en esto para él, ni placer... puedo verlo ahora.

No me mira. No habla. Tan sólo se mira las manos... y se las lava,  
una y otra y otra vez...

Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar.

Y desear, de pronto... haberlo conocido antes...

¨

«««»»»

Me muevo por mis labores diarias como un espectro sin mente.  
Siento la cabeza hueca y pesada, y mis movimientos son flojos  
mientras trabajo puramente por instinto, consciente apenas de lo  
que hago. Estoy tan cansada...

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Nada que pudiera decirle anoche  
que pudiera cambiar algo. En mi cansancio, lo dejé finalmente,  
volviendo sola a su habitación, sólo para dejarme llevar de inmediato  
por el olvido oscuro de un letargo exhausto y desprovisto de sueños.

No sé cuánto rato se quedó allí, lavándose las manos, pero no puedo  
sino pensar, por la expresión de su cara, que no podría haberse  
quedado lo suficiente para estar satisfecho. Pero cual sea el tiempo  
que estuviera allí, al terminar debe haber vuelto a irse hacia la  
noche.

Ya es casi el mediodía, y he pasado por su cuarto varias veces...  
pero él no está.

¿Dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto? ¿Qué piensa?

Tan absorta estoy en estos pensamientos, que casi choco con  
Iidzuka-san al doblar el recodo del pasillo.

--Epa, perdón, Tomoe-san --dice, retrocediendo con un tropezón  
para evitar la colisión.

Le ofrezco una reverencia apresurada.

--Sumimasen --me disculpo--. Me temo que no iba poniendo  
atención.

Él descarta mi disculpa con una agitación de la mano:

--No se preocupe.

Luego me mira con esos ojos caídos. La sonrisa de su cara cara  
enjuta parece lo bastante amigable... pero, hay algo debajo de ella  
que me pone... intranquila.

--Usted es justo la persona que buscaba, de todos modos --dice--.  
He querido preguntarle algo.

--¿Usted dirá? --respondo, mirándolo con mi máscara de calma en  
su sitio, aunque mi mente es un torbellino. ¿De qué podría querer  
hablarme? La mayoría de los Ishin Shishi que frecuentan la posada  
me hablan rara vez, y sólo cuando concierne al servicio de comidas.  
Sospecho que temen abordarme más a menudo, simplemente por mi  
asociación con Himura.

--Se trata de Battousai --dice Iidzuka-san.

Me estremezco por dentro. Desprecio el nombre que le han dado;  
una palabra que alaba su eficiencia y método para matar. Aun peor  
es que él parezca haberlo aceptado. Mi disgusto al oírlo llamado por  
ese nombre, que va de la mano con su título de Hitokiri, arde y  
atraviesa la preocupación de ser interrogada.

--Si se trata de Himura-san --respondo, llamándolo deliberadamente  
por su nombre más respetable--, entonces, ¿no quedaría mejor  
informado consultándole a él?

Él levanta una ceja de sorpresa por un momento, antes de reír  
despacio.

--Tal vez, ya que usted parece ser incluso más esquiva para  
responer que él --sacude la cabeza--. Pero en este caso, no creo  
que él pueda responder mi pregunta, aunque quisiera.

Delgados hilos de miedo comienzan a atravesarme el corazón.  
¿Habrá visto a través de mi fachada? ¿Habrá conjeturado mi  
propósito original para venir aquí?

--Lo que quiero saber es, ¿qué le dijo usted ayer?

Yo pestañeo. Esa no era para nada una pregunta que esperaba:

--¿Perdón?

--Usted sabe --dice Iidzuka-san, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose  
contra la pared--. Después que le entregué el sobre negro. Los vi  
a los dos hablando en el pasillo.

Mi alivio por que no me esté preguntando acerca de mi pasado  
es empañado por la embestida de una nueva clase de espanto.  
Conque... Iidzuka-san es el que entrega las exigencias de muerte.  
El hombre alto y flaco ante mí ha perdido repentinamente su aire  
inofensivo.

--Me temo que no comprendo --digo con un tono quedo de cortesía  
reticente-- cómo nuestras conversaciones privadas podrían ser de  
alguna relevancia para usted.

--Pero lo son --dice él, todavía sonriendo--. Battousai es  
responsabilidad mía. Kogoro-sama me designó para vigilarlo. Y ha  
estado portándose extraño, desde la pequeña conversación de  
ustedes en el pasillo. Rayos, incluso antes de eso, pero lo que sea  
que le haya dicho usted ayer... No creía posible que él se volviera  
aún más callado y antisocial de lo que ya era, pero vaya sí funcionó  
lo que sea que usted le dijo.

Lo pondero inmutable:

--Aún no estoy segura de comprender cómo le afecta eso a usted.

--No me afectaría --responde, alisándose el delgado bigote con  
el dedo en un gesto ausente--, salvo por una cosa. Anoche, en su  
misión, parecía estar... un poco raro.

Un escalofrío ondea por mi piel ante el recordatorio de las acciones  
macabras de la noche previa.

--"Raro" --repito en voz baja.

--Sí. No me malinterprete, igual hizo el trabajo, y cualquier otra  
persona tal vez no lo hubiera notado. Pero yo llevo más de un año  
viéndolo hacer su trabajo, y me doy cuenta. Su habilidad con la  
espada estaba sencillamente... rara.

Lo miro en silencio, sin saber cómo reponder. _¿Tú miras?_, quiero  
preguntar incrédula. _¿Te quedas allí y lo dejas matar, y tomas  
notas mentales de cuán bueno es para acabar vidas con un  
relampagueo de su espada?_

--A usted no le gusta lo que él hace, verdad --dice de repente,  
mirándome con una expresión de leve aturdimiento. No es una  
pregunta, y me toma desprevenida.

No puedo contestar. Todas las respuestas que vienen a mis labios  
son menos que educadas.

Iidzuka-san se encoge de hombros ante mi silencio.

--Ah, bueno, tal vez no es asunto mío. ¿Quién soy yo para meterme  
en peleas de amantes? Necesito ubicar a Battousai de todos modos.

Y diciendo esto, se endereza y se acomoda la manga por un  
momento...

...permitiéndome entrever el sobre negro que ha mantenido  
escondido dentro.

El corazón se me desploma.

Otro más. Tan pronto. Tan pronto...

Debo haberme puesto pálida, porque él me considera con algo casi  
análogo a la seriedad.

--Usted sabía lo que él era cuando la trajo aquí, Tomoe-san  
--dice--. Y no dudo que debe tener sus razones para quedarse.  
Pero le voy a decir una cosa. Si usted le sigue enredando la mente  
de esa manera, a la larga va a terminar haciendo que lo maten.

Lo dice tan al pasar que, por un sorprendido momento, suena casi  
como un incentivo.

Pero no... tiene la expresión ceñuda, sus ojos tristones están caídos,  
cuando me da la espalda y se aleja, dejándome en estupor con sus  
palabras...

¨

«««»»»

Una vez más, estoy sentada en su habitación mientras el anochecer  
se traga al día en oscuridad.

Debería escribir en mi diario. Pero mis ideas y sentimientos parecen  
tan revueltos y confusos... que no sé qué escribir.

Himura no ha estado en todo el día. O, si ha vuelto, se ha  
mantenido bien escondido de mi vista.

Esa idea... me duele. Y el sólo hecho de que me duela...

No. No puede ser. Pensar siquiera algo semejante...

Me pregunto si ha tenido siquiera la oportunidad de dormir, desde la  
noche anterior. Debe estar cansado...

Me pregunto si Iidzuka-san lo encontró, para darle la  
última... misión.

Todas estas ideas giran en mi mente de manera tan abrumadora que  
me siento desfallecer. Me llevo una mano temblorosa hasta la frente  
para aliviar el dolor que me palpita detrás de los ojos, pero no sirve  
de nada...

Ah, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo entender lo que me pasa?

Debería ser tan simple. Mi mente me dice que he venido a impartir  
venganza sobre el asesino de mi amado.

Y aún así... con cada momento que rara vez paso con él, mi alma es  
sacudida, como un barco de papel perdido en el mar en medio de una  
tempestad. Cada palabra suave que habla, cada mirada de sus ojos  
ámbar, aleja de mí el recuerdo de la venganza hasta que estoy llena  
sólo de él, y de la agonía de su existencia. Y el dolor es tan  
exquisito. Hermoso y terrible al mismo tiempo...

Igual que él...

Yo... no puedo pensar más en eso. No puedo...

Yo... tengo ropa que zurcir. Rápidamente, reúno mis materiales.  
Una prenda deteriorada. Mi cojín de agujas. Carretes de hilo  
escarlata. Antes de arrodillarme a hacer mi tarea, enciendo la alta  
lámpara roja de sándalo que está ante mí, la luz cálida de las llamas  
brillando a través de sus pantallas de papel, iluminando el pequeño  
dormitorio, ahuyentando a las sombras del crepúsculo que se apaga.

En un momento, me pierdo en la rítmica precisión de mover la aguja  
de plata. Guiada por mis manos, entra y sale de la desgastada  
yukata, un hilo de seda volando tras ella, reparando la tela con  
puntadas diminutas, perfectamente iguales, uniéndola de modo  
que esté íntegra de nuevo. Cuando termino, sigo con la prenda  
siguiente. Y la siguiente...

Un golpe suave a la puerta me sobresalta, sacándome de la cómoda  
monotonía.

Levanto la vista de mi costura.

--¿Sí?

La puerta corrediza se abre, para revelar a un hombre...

_...alto, apuesto, con el rostro de un dios y el porte de un emperador..._

Los ojos se me agrandan levemente. Okami-san tenía razón...

--Kogoro-san, supongo --digo con una cortés inclinación de cabeza,  
que no hace mucho para ocultar mi sorpresa.

Él sonríe en respuesta.

--Perdón por venir tan tarde --dice--. ¿Puedo molestarla un  
momento?

Como si pudiera decirle lo contrario.

--Si busca a Himura-san --digo, con una calma que contradice mi  
repentino miedo interior--, ha salido esta noche.

--Lo sé --dice, arrodillándose frente a mí--. Soy su jefe. Coordino  
todo lo que hace.

Sus palabras llevan mi corazón a una inmovilidad total.

Puede que Iidzuka-san entregue el mensaje de muerte... pero este  
hombre ante mí es quien lo redacta... quien escribe el nombre de  
un hombre en una hoja de papel, y la pone en un sobre negro,  
sentenciándolo a morir a manos de un muchacho de quince años.

Y ha venido a hablar conmigo. Debe saber que he estado afectando  
a su asesino más preciado. Iidzuka-san debe haberle dicho...

Soy apenas capaz de mantener la voz firme:

--¿Por qué viene a verme a mí?

Me mira en silencio por un momento largo. Sus ojos inteligentes  
parecen atravesarme, y me hace falta todo mi control para no  
agitarme bajo su escrutinio.

--Dígame --dice--, ¿ha oído hablar alguna vez de Yoshida Shoin?

Sorprendida como estoy ante la dirección en que ha decidido llevar  
la conversación... el nombre toca una cuerda familiar en mí. Al  
pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que es un nombre que he oído a mi  
padre maldecir en más de una ocasión. Yoshida Shoin, clamaba  
furioso, era un imbécil de mente radical y amante de extranjeros, y  
el líder de esos insensatos.

--Creo --respondo cautelosamente--, que puedo haber oído su  
nombre de pasada.

Él asiente y cierra los ojos brevemente. Cuando me mira, es con  
una mirada clara e intensa:

--Fue un gran maestro. Creía en la libertad y en la individualidad;  
no sólo para la clase gobernante... sino para todos. Hombre, mujer  
y niño, ya fuesen samurai, comerciantes, o campesinos --dice, con  
una voz baja, pero densa de pasión--. Tuve el gran honor de  
estudiar a sus pies durante dos años en la Escuela Shokason... yo y  
otros ochenta alumnos. Después de dos años, nos envió a tratar de  
conseguir ese cambio... a tratar de crear un Japón nuevo. Un Japón  
bondadoso con toda su gente, y no sólo con unos pocos selectos.

"Pero descubrimos que no todas las personas ansían la libertad para  
todos, como nosotros. Muchos de mis camaradas fueron muertos  
por tratar de producir un cambio tan radical. Yoshida Shoin, nuestro  
amado maestro... fue muerto en una ejecución masiva que se  
mantuvo en secreto.

Se detiene por un momento, y veo un breve parpadeo de pena  
indecible en su expresión.

--Una cosa que Yoshida-sensei nos enseñó, fue que al final del  
reinado de trescientos años de los Tokugawa, esta era del gobierno  
del Shogunado será llevada al caos, y ya no será más. Para lograr el  
trabajo de construir una nueva era, nosotros también debemos ser  
llevados al desorden. El método Choshu es acoger al caos, usarlo  
para destruir el viejo orden, de modo que uno nuevo pueda ser  
construido en su lugar. El caos existente ahora es la fuerza que  
mueve al Grupo Choshu.

"A veces... --dice en voz queda, mirándose las manos-- parece  
inútil. Nosotros los Choshu Ishin Shishi estamos superados en número  
por las fuerzas Bakufu, por lo que, de momento, un conflicto directo  
para saldar nuestras disputas queda descartado. Para colmo,  
tenemos un desacuerdo con el clan Satsuma, cuando ellos deberían  
ser nuestros aliados más fervientes --suspira cansadamente--.  
Pero... Yoshida Shoin enseñaba que 'La sinceridad y la perseverancia  
siempre ganan'. Y yo creo eso. Debemos perseverar, a toda costa.  
Y nuestros corazones deben mantenerse puros y sinceros en nuestra  
meta.

Levanta la cabeza una vez más para mirarme a los ojos.

--Himura tiene el corazón más puro que yo haya conocido --dice--.  
Y sin embargo, se le ha dado el trabajo más cruel de todos. Él debe  
actuar como el guardián del Caos.

Se queda en silencio. Pero puedo ver la pregunta en sus ojos al  
mirarme. _¿Comprendes? ¿Puedes ver por qué esto tiene que ser así?_

Yo... no sé.

Sus metas... Nunca entendí en realidad, antes, lo que perseguían  
los Ishin Shishi; por qué estos hombres elegían luchar contra el orden  
establecido.

Pero... libertad... para todos...

Es un concepto nuevo y extraño para mí.

Y... me hace sentir...

Yo... tengo que meditar esto.

--Y bien --digo después de un momento largo--. Habiendo dicho  
todo esto... ¿qué desea que haga yo?

Él suspira pesadamente, e indica una negativa leve con la cabeza.

--No le diré qué hacer. Yo... sólo pensé hacerle saber lo que  
estamos haciendo. Usted merecía oírlo de mí, puesto que soy  
el responsable.

Y con eso, se levanta y hace una reverencia:

--Gracias por escuchar. Con su permiso, por favor.

Me quedo sentada en silencio, inmóvil por largo rato después de que  
me deja sola con mis ideas.

Luego... guardo la costura, y saco mi diario, mi piedra de tinta y mis  
pinceles.

Tengo algo que escribir después de todo. Y creo que estoy  
pensando con más claridad que antes...

¨

«««»»»

Himura regresó esta mañana. Cuando pasé junto a su cuarto  
después del desayuno, estaba allí, durmiendo contra el marco de  
la ventana.

Y casi no me sorprendí de lo aliviada que estuve de verlo allí de  
nuevo...

El resto del día pasó como un borrón mientras trabajaba en silencio,  
ponderando las palabras de Kogoro-san de la noche anterior...

--Gracias --dice Okami-san, asustándome y sacándome de mis  
pensamientos mientras guardo las últimas bandejas de la cena--.  
No tienes más labores por hoy.

Agradezco con una inclinación de cabeza. Me alegro de poder volver  
al dormitorio de Himura. He tenido mucho en que pensar, y estoy  
ansiosa por registrar mis ideas en papel. Siempre he encontrado que  
escribir me ayuda a aclarar lo que estoy sintiendo, y ponerlo en  
perspectiva.

Deslizo impaciente la puerta... y me detengo en seco.

Himura todavía está en la habitación.

Me quedo mirándolo con sorpresa, y me encuentro de repente sin  
saber bien qué hacer. Esta es la primera vez que vuelvo a su cuarto  
al final del día, para encontrarlo dentro aún. Habitualmente a esta  
hora él ya se ha ido para toda la noche, escabulléndose por la  
ventana, dejándome ocupar su cuarto sola.

Todavía está durmiendo...

Debe estar exhausto. Creo que esta es la primera oportunidad que  
ha tenido de dormir desde que lo vi con ese primer sobre negro hace  
dos días...

Yo... creo entender lo que Kogoro-san me dijo. Que Himura es el  
guardián del Código del Caos. Que es él quien carga con la sangre  
de los líderes asesinados del Shogunado, para que los líderes del  
Ishin Shishi puedan mantener las manos limpias al luchar por construir  
una nueva era a partir de las cenizas de la antigua.

Bueno. Debo pensar más al respecto. Pero, todo eso aparte, sé que  
Kogoro-san tenía razón en cuanto a una cosa.

A Himura le han dado el trabajo más cruel de todos.

Mirando su rostro durmiente ahora, con el sol poniente proyectando  
luz y sombras ardientes sobre su rostro joven, cicatrizado... todavía  
puedo ver a un muchacho que aún no se convierte en hombre.

Y se ve... tan cansado...

Sin pensar, me quito el chal de los hombros, y me acerco silenciosa  
a él.

Despacio, me inclino para envolver sus hombros con el chal.

Los ojos se le abren de golpe. Salvajes, y llenos de furia...

...y no tengo tiempo ni para pestañear cuando gruñe, con los dientes  
descubiertos, sus ojos llameando con la locura más aterradora al  
tomarme por el frente del kimono, y la espada ya está en mi cuello  
y...

_Estoy muerta. Estoy muerta. Estoy..._

Un tremendo golpe en mi pecho me derriba al suelo... y al intentar  
instintivamente incorporarme, retroceder, huir de mi muerte... lo veo  
de pie, con la espada enterrada en el cuero duro y grueso del  
protector de su mano izquierda, la palma aún extendida después de  
haber bloqueado su propio ataque al tiempo que me empujaba...

Y luego... se arrodilla, casi dejándose caer, con los ojos abiertos de  
par en par y temblando, aferrando la espada como temeroso de que  
pudiera atacar de nuevo con voluntad propia...

Estoy paralizada de terror, al tiempo que mi mente lucha por  
comprender lo que veo... que todavía estoy viva... que la hoja de  
su espada nunca tocó siquiera mi cuello...

...aunque faltó... tan... poco...

Himura está ante mí... y al mirarle la cara, me sorprende ver un  
miedo puro en sus ojos grandes y horrorizados, que iguala al mío.

--Lo siento --jadea ronco--. Lo siento...

Está temblando, sudando, y sacude la cabeza con un movimiento  
firme y furioso, como para eliminar las últimas trazas persistentes  
de sed de sangre. Retrocede con un quejido, hasta derrumbarse  
pesadamente sobre el marco de la ventana.

La angustia desesperada de su disculpa me pasma hasta el punto  
que casi he olvidado mi miedo.

--Yo... digo que no mato civiles, pero... casi lo hago ahora. Casi...  
--Tiene la respiración irregular y pesada--. Tienes que irte de aquí  
--musita--. Si no lo haces, entonces algún día, de verdad podría...

Se interrumpe con un sonido ahogado que es casi un sollozo.

El sonido penetra mi terror decreciente, justo hasta mi corazón.  
Y, al mirar su rostro ensombrecido, puedo ver con mucha claridad  
que el demonio asesino que tiene dentro ha huido por el momento,  
dejándolo vacío, sacudido... y solo...

De súbito, entiendo exactamente lo que Okami-san sintió cuando,  
en ese primer día, lloró por este muchacho...

No lo sabías, ¿verdad, Himura? No eras más que un niño que veía  
sufrimiento a su alrededor. Querías ayudar, y creíste saber en lo que  
te estabas metiendo cuando accediste a convertirte en el asesino de  
los Ishin Shishi; qué precio tendrías que pagar...

...pero no lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Y ahora puedo ver cómo te ahogas ante mis ojos en un fangal de  
muerte y sangre y locura.

La cólera homicida que destelló por su cara en ese instante fugaz  
trae el recuerdo de mi propósito original para estar aquí, de donde  
lo había enterrado en las profundidades de mi confusión.

Ah... Akira-san, mi amado... ¿Qué debo hacer? Sobre tu tumba,  
te prometí venganza. Te juré que destruiría al Hitokiri que había  
truncado así tu vida...

Me quedo helada cuando, con ese solo pensamiento... otro camino  
se abre ante mí. Un camino tan simple y claro que casi jadeo en voz  
alta con la revelación.

Himura está sentado, con los hombros tensos, la cabeza agachada  
de culpa y remordimiento, mientras se aferra a su espada con un  
agarre que le pone los nudillos blancos, como si fuera su único  
consuelo...

...y de pronto, sé lo que debo hacer.

Recogiendo mi chal del suelo, me levanto sobre pies inestables.  
El recuerdo, demasiado fresco, de sus ojos encendidos y del filo  
rehilante de la hoja de su espada contra mi cuello casi me hace  
titubear en mi decisión.

Casi.

Me aproximo a él con cuidado... y le pongo el chal sobre las piernas.

Él levanta la vista hacia mí, sobresaltado.

--Necesitas una vaina... para reprimir la locura --murmuro  
despacio--. Así que... deja que me quede contigo por ahora.

Baja la vista y mira indeciso el chal en sus piernas por un largo  
momento.

Luego... despacio... suelta la empuñadura de la espada... y sujeta  
con fuerza la tela sedosa en los dedos. La lleva hacia sí vacilante,  
pero asiéndola como a un salvavidas, como temeroso y esperanzado  
por lo que pueda significar...

--Tomoe-san --musita por fin--. Tú... me preguntaste antes... si  
tenías una espada en la mano, yo te mataría o no...

Tiene la cabeza baja, y sus mechones escarlata le rodean la cara,  
por lo que ya no puedo ver su expresión.

--La respuesta... es... No. No voy a matarte. Sean cuales sean las  
circunstancias, no te voy a matar, nunca.

Tiene la voz queda y ronca de emoción. Y mientras habla, no puedo  
evitar preguntarme... o esperar... si tal vez una traza de cálido  
violeta pueda estar suavizando el ámbar frío de sus ojos ocultos...

--No a ti --jura casi sin voz--. Jamás.

Con la pronunciación de su promesa solemne, una tibieza honda y  
dolorosa me llena el alma, uniéndose a mi nueva decisión.

Ya lo ves, Querido... ahora todo empieza de verdad. Serás vengado.

Qué inusitada especie de venganza... tratar de restaurar la  
conciencia del alma herida y ajada de este joven...

Es, quizá, más difícil y menos segura que mi deseo original, hace  
mucho abandonado: mi plan de descubrir su debilidad, para así poder  
traicionarlo con sus enemigos...

Pero... si puedo ayudarlo... si puedo calmar la locura que lo está  
devorando... tal vez hasta aliviarlo de ella por completo... ¿No sería  
destruido el Hitokiri con la misma seguridad?

Destruir al asesino, al tiempo que se salva al hombre. Y, mirándolo  
ahora, sentado en silencio con la cabeza agachada, con mi chal  
sujeto en las manos como si fuera la cosa más preciosa sobre la  
tierra... creo que al fin vislumbro el espíritu delicado que subyace  
bajo todas las capas de sangre y muerte.

Y creo que es posible.

Fuiste siempre tan bondadoso y compasivo, Akira-san.

Creo que aprobarías esta extraña venganza mía...

¨

«««»»»

**Fin de El Cuervo de nieve, Libro I: Una extraña venganza**

¨

Notas de la autora:

1) Sí, elaboré un poquito la conversación oficial de Kogoro Katsura  
con Tomoe. Pero, para ser sincera, la primera vez que la leí en el  
manga, me confundió entera. ¿"Guardián del Caos"? ¿¿Y eso qué  
rayos significa? Digo, suena genial y todo, pero...

Entonces me di cuenta de que Watsuki-sensei tiene una cantidad  
de espacio limitada para contar su historia visual, y tal vez no pudo  
elaborar más para nosotros los que somos mayormente ignorantes  
del Bakumatsu. Así que he estado haciendo intensa investigación  
acerca de Kogoro, la Escuela Shokason, su maestro, Yoshida Shoin,  
y sus creencias, así como acerca de la naturaleza de las actividades  
de los Choshu Ishin Shishi durante este período de tiempo en  
particular. Interesante la cosa. :-) Me aclaró un montón de  
cosas, y entonces traté de darles buen uso en la conversación  
Kogoro-Tomoe.

2) He recibido unos cuantos comentarios de gente que piensa que,  
por estar escribiendo la historia de Tomoe, estoy en contra de la  
pareja de Kenshin y Kaoru. No es así. Créanme. Soy una firme  
creyente de que Kenshin y Kaoru son la Pareja Eterna. :-) Lo que  
pasa es que también creo que, sin la experiencia de Kenshin con  
Tomoe, él nunca se habría convertido en el Rurouni que Kaoru llegó  
a conocer y amar.

Cuando se me ocurrió por primera vez escribir fanfiction de RK, yo,  
por supuesto, quería escribir acerca de mi pareja favorita. Pero  
entonces, me encontré tantos relatos excelentes de KyK escritos  
por otros autores, que mi necesidad de escribir una nueva historia de  
KyK se esfumó. Cuando descubrí el pasaje Venganza, sin embargo,  
y a la misteriosa, a menudo desconcertante Tomoe... bueno, esa era  
una historia que me pedía a gritos que la escribiera.

He pasado un montón de tiempo mirando el rostro al parecer  
inexpresivo de Tomoe en el manga, tratando de entrar en su cabeza,  
intentando entender cuáles eran sus motivaciones, y... bueno, este  
es el resultado. :-) Espero que sea disfrutable... incluso para los  
entusiastas de KyK.

Ja ne,

Krista (que ahora parte a trabajar en un pequeño fanfic de Ranma 1/2  
en el que también ha estado trabajando...)


End file.
